Hero of another time
by Xilent
Summary: The Hero of time find himself in the Hero of twilight's Hyrule. Why is he here and why is he stalking himself? Oot x TP crossover. There is an OC but she isn't paired with anyone.I have some illustrations for this story
1. what happened?

Chapter one-

Author's notes

Link is 15 in this story. If he was 10 when he saved Hyrule; 11 or 12 when he went to Ternima (i'm gonna make that 12, he was in hyrule for a year after he defeated ganon); then when he goes to Hyrule again a year or 2 pass by, so he's 15...

Just go with it XD.

* * *

A blur of blue and black, flies through the trees. It rests on a sturdy branch far from its red target. The figure brushes its ink black hair back as it notched an arrow. The wind blew, gently shaking the fruit. Then as soon as the stem released the branch the arrow dug into its flesh. The figure smiled to herself. She was getting better from all this practice. She then maneuvered to her target's resting place, in the side of the tree.

Serena pulled the arrow and fruit free from the tree. She took a bite out of the apple as she put her arrow back into the quiver. She was about to take another bite out of the apple but stopped. Something didn't feel right.

"Something is not where it belongs..." She muttered to herself. She took a large bite out of the apple, which make a satisfying crunch, and leapt to the higher portion of the tree. Her mouth dropped open when she saw what/ who it was. 'What is her doing here? This isn't his time...how-'

She almost slipped off the tree. The green clothed Hylian looked around. He seemed uneasy. Serena started panicking even after he stopped searching. Her face was suddenly calm. She then sneaked back down from the tree and slipped behind him. Before the hero could sense her presence she knocked him out. She just stared at him on the ground.

"ACK! I didn't think this through!" She yelled in realization. Serena heaved a sigh unsure of what to do. She picked him up and started toward her house, thinking of a story to tell the hero of time on her back.

Link's POV

I looked back at the path I had taken. For some reason I felt that I needed to go back. Instead I forged ahead the dirt path. My foot snapped a twig, and soon enough a group of moblins came at me. That's strange. They look a bit different than the ones in Hyrule. I had soon defeated them with no problem at all. Their bodies turned to dust, fertilizing the ground I stood on.

I took out the Orcarina of Time for no apparent reason, other than to look. When I had returned to Hyrule I tried to give it back to Zelda. She insisted that I keep it, for good luck at the least. I put it into my back among the other items I had. The bag was getting heavy. I had regained all the items from my adult adventure on my visit to Hyrule. It was a bit difficult being smaller than I was back then, but I felt better having them with me.

I regret keeping the stuff I found in Termina. All these masks and other weapons just made my bag heavier. My bag was goron sized with everything stuffed inside. I must look as silly as the happy masks sales man.

I shook my head to clear my thoughts. Reminiscing makes me homesick. I continued along the path for at least an hour before I heard a loud crunch nearby. I strayed from the path to find another one. I looked around for a bit and then shrugged it off.

'I must be getting tired.' I thought before getting knocked out.


	2. a little change

Chapter 2 –A little change-

A.N.- okay! first thing's first, Serena's name is pronounced Sir-rEEn-a. A quick question, Should Link's new name be spelled Raevyn or just Raven? And the requipping ability is something i got from my favorite anime Fairytail. :D Serena will explain it in another chapter, but if you want to know just go and watch episode 6 of Fairytail for an accurate description on requipping (the explamation is around 12:00 in the vid). I'm going to make up a few things for requipping. So yeah… okay back to the story.

* * *

Serena opened the door to her little house. It creaked a little and she made a little note to herself to oil the hinges later. She set the hero down slowly and put the oh so heavy overstuffed bag leaning on the wall. She paused for a minute, staring at her find.

"Your pretty light for a guy.." She said to the unconscious teen. He didn't utter a sound. Serena just shrugged to herself for no apparent reason and went into the only bedroom in her house. She requipped her slightly torn clothes for a fresh new outfit in her drawer, and sighed.

'what to do, when he wakes up..' she thought. 'Well, i'd have to explain what happened to him…' She sweat-dropped a little at the thought. 'I'll just improvise.'

She walked into the bathroom to wash her face. 'I can't think of a way to tell him where he is…' She dried her face. 'Guess i'll just stall him. He would need a new identity, can't afford to explain the confusion of the two heros.'

Serena went back to the living room and sat on the couch. She put her head in her hands as she thought about who Link could be.

'He needs a new name, new clothes…' "clothes.." She said aloud. Link stirred. 'ah! he's waking up!' She looked around frantically and decided to hide. It would be a bit weird for him to have the first thing he see's be her. While in hiding she scanned through the clothes in her requipping storage.

The Hylian finally started to open his eyes'. He had been out for a few hours and it was now midday. He sat up rubbing the bump made by whoever attacked him. He looked at his surroundings; A simple living room with wooden furniture. There was a sofa on the other side of the room. He was on the floor.

"ah, so the sleeping beauty wakes" a voice said sarcastically. Link turned to see a girl, who seems to be a little bit younger than himself, standing in the hallway. She was just a little shorter than he was, with ink black hair.

"What happened?" Link asked. The girl took a breath as if to recite something.

"You were attacked by some bulbins. Knocked out. I found you and brought you here." She said flatly. Her light purple eyes concealed it well.

"thank you…" For some reason he didn't completely believe her story "Who are you?" Link asked. He got up from the floor and started dusting himself off.

"Serena." She said. Serena walked further into the room. "And you are?"

"Link."

"Link, huh…" Her face was blank in a silly kind of way. "Well." She pulled some clothes from somewhere behind her back. "No one dressed like that around here so put this on."

"w-what?" Link said surprised. "Why? I like my clothes."

"You…" Her voice trailed off like she forgot something. "This place is different from where you're from, You'd bring too much attention looking like that.."

"Oh.. okay" He said sweat dropping. He took the clothes from her hands.

"And you got to change your name." she added.

"What? Why-"

"No one goes by a name like Link here." She pushed him into the hallway.

"But.. I like my name!" Link said suddenly getting angered.

"I don't care! change it!" She hollered back at him. She brought him into a simple bedroom. It wasn't small but it sure wasn't large.

"To what?" Link narrowed his eyes at her. He was still holding the clothes in his arms.

"Raven" She stuck her tongue out at him like a child and closed the door.

"…" Link sighed. 'That girl is strange' he thought.'just met me and is telling me to change my name and clothes. then again she did help me… i think' He took a look around the room. A brown green patterned bed, A long mirror in the corner, A dresser and a drawer on one side of the room and a window on the other. He looked at the clothes in his arms one more time before trying them on.

Meanwhile, Serena was in the living room looking through Link/Raven's bag.

"wow he has so much stuff in here." she muttered. She later found the masks and started to try them on. "haha this one's funny" She had the stone mask on.

'i wonder if it was a good idea to name him after one of his own descendents…' she thought. 'ah well, it fits him.' Serena took off the mask.

She heard the door to the bedroom Link was in and quickly stuffed the masks back in the bag, zipped it up and walked a good distance away from it.

Link entered the room with the clothes she gave him. A blue shirt with a thin worn out tan over shirt, brown boots. and dirt brown pants tucked into the boots.

"wow it looks nice on you." She smiled but that smile disappeared when Raven put on his green hat. "what are you doing/

"putting on my hat" Raven blinked.

"You can't wear that."

"why?"

"you-… you just can't." The hat would definitely tip people off.

"This is my hat. and i want to wear it."

"The whole point to changing your clothes and your name is so that you don't attract attention." And so you don't look like the hero now… Serena added in her thoughts.

"You can change my clothes and name but let me keep my hat!" His hat was his trade mark and has been with him since day one. He was obviously not going to take no for an answer. And Serena couldn't take no either. So they just stood there glaring each other down.

A full minute of silence passed until Serena finally said something.

"fine. you can wear your hat if you have to." she took his hat, folded it in half and tied it around his wrist. "Wear it like this." She then went outside. Raven followed her.

"… i guess this ok." He sighed. "Where am i?" Serena stopped dead in her tracks.

'oh my goddesses! I can't tell him this is Hyrule… not yet at least.' She thought. What she didn't think of was a fake name for hyrule, so she just continued walking.

"HEY! i know you heard me." Raven yelled. Serena's face tensed but she kept walking. She was already 5 yards ahead of him. "grr wait up!" He dashed to catch up to her. He looked back and saw that her house was small and cabin like. It looked like it contained only 4 rooms. When Raven turned back to face Serena she was already over the hill. A few minutes later he had caught up to her, only because she stopped to fix the strap on her boots.

"What part of wait up do you not understand?"

"When i have to intentionally stand in place doing nothing." She pointed to the castle in the distance. "We're heading there to get a few things." Link looked at the white and blue castle. There was a town at its feet it much like his castle back home. He drew his attention back to Serena who had put a good distance between them.

Raven shrugged it off, tired of arguing. The bump was throbbing. His hands went to his pockets and was surpassed to find something in it. He took it out and it turned out to be a wooden ocarina. It was carefully crafted with a few carvings on it. The most noticeable one was the one in the same spot the triforce was on his ocarina. The crest was a a teardrop in the middle of some wings surrounded by a few triangles.

He walked while examining the instrument, trying to keep up with Serena's pace. It was hand crafted, thin, lightweight. He didn't even notice it when he was changing clothes.

'I wonder how it sounds.' Raven thought, already putting it to his lips. He played the song the scarecrow's song that he had made up. Serena stopped for a moment cursing in her mind for leaving her ocarina in there but decided that it was harmless, that is before he started playing Epona's song.

She turned around, grabbed Link's hand, and bolted towards the Castle. 'he just HAD to play that, didn't he.' She was practically dragging him now. whether Link had said something or not Serena didn't hear. She just had to get to castle town and beat that oh so loyal horse.

* * *

REVIEW! PLEASE! XD

i'n going to try to update every week or so. XD but i need some motivation! so please say something to let me know that you've read it.


	3. What now?

Chapter 3- Now what?

Author's note- Just so you know. this is a few days before the twill invasion. and i will get to the requipping explanation next chapter promise.. maybe _'

PS- i have a bunch of drawings for this story.. but unfortunately i can't scan them =_=, i'll try my best to get them in here. but i would like to know who wants to see them. It would give me more motivation to get them :D

* * *

They had just reached the Southern gate of castle town and Raven was out of breath. He was resting from the sudden dash, leaning on his knees. Serena ,who was also out of breath heaved a sigh of relief. She had looked back during their sprint and saw that Epona had not noticed them when she came to the hill. She had kept running though. One because they were going down a hill and it was quite hard to stop when you already going. Two she had to get her package before any of those Castle guard goons mess with it.

Serena was going to let Raven/Link to recollect himself but the thought of the guards touching her stuff changed her mind. She grabbed his arm and urged forward. He protested a bit but went along with her all the same.

'Why am i even following her?' He thought. She pulled him through the crowd and into building across from the one with cats gathering. The building they went into was dimly lit. The only good amount of light was by the desk. Serena let go of Raven and went to the left half of the desk, but not before casting a glare at Raven as if threatening him to leave.

Raven/Link just went to on of the chairs by the wall to wait for her. There was double doors to the left of him that lead to the second room of the building. A few masculine voices could be heard bend it. They were struggling with something.

"I'm here to pick up a package." Serena told the girl behind the desk.

"Just tell me your na-"

"Serena"

"Just Serena?"

"Thats all it should say on the sticker." She began to describe it. "It's a large wooden box about half my height. Should be pretty heavy"

"Ah yes that, well umm…" The girl stammered.

"What is it…" Serena almost growled.

"The castle guards are inspecting it right now. They-" She got interrupted again.

A crash was heard behind the double doors as well as a following curse. The very box Serena described burst out from behind the doors. It would have hit Raven if he didn't jump out of his seat.

"WHY IN THE GODDESSES NAME CAN'T WE OPEN THIS!" One guard yelled, coming out of the doors.

"It even has several locks on it." "What the heck?" "How is the person supposed to open this?" the other guards said.

"Simple." Serena set her foot onto the edge of the box. "It's called a key." She pulled 5 keys from her back pocket and proceeded to remove the locks.

"Now then. ahem. please surrender the box to us so that was can examine it."

"NO" Was her immediate response. Some of the guards stumbled a little at her simple answer.

"b-but." The guard cleared his throat. Raven and Serena just stared at him. "We need to look though it. It is a safety precaution that we have to search through every package that is in this post office's care."

"Well it's not in their care anymore, its in mine.'Cause it's my package. I just picked up right now. It's in writing right there." She pointed with her thumb to the desk. "So i'll be going now." She picked it up with some difficulty. Raven helped her get it out the door. "You better hope that you didn't break anything in here." She told the speechless guards just before they left.

"How do you have the keys?" Raven asked once they turned the corner.

"I didn't send it to myself if that's what you're thinking." She stopped at a fruit stand. "It's a little trick my friend and i thought up to keep the guards out of our stuff." She bought 2 apples with a yellow rupee. "They send it to me with a lock or two. I send it back with my own locks. They take off the locks and send it to me. I have the keys to my package." They continued walking. "It may be a bit more expensive ,but i rather pay more to keep those little bastards away from my stuff."

They were at the castle square sitting on the wooden box Serena had picked up from the post office, eating the apples she bought. Raven looked at the majestic castle that looked strikingly similar to the castle he knew. Serena got up.

"Stay here, I'm going to get another apple. You want one?"

"No it's okay. I'm good." Serena left him staring at the castle. He could see 3 girls each with blue, green and red hair in the corner of his eyes gossiping.

"Did you here? Some guy named Vant or whatever said he was gonna be king and take over the castle or something." One of the girls said. Raven/Link sighed. Was he going to have to be hero for the third time?

"I thought it was Zent, and that he was gonna be king of twilight. You know, he doesn't sound all that threatening."

"Yeah, you're right. He's probably one of those weird 'the world is going to end' guys." Raven relaxed a bit. These are just rumors.

"What do you think Misha?" They asked idle girl.

"huh? oh! I don't know." She giggled. "Hey don't you think that guy over there is pretty cute." Raven sweat-dropped. 'So they're like that here too.' He thought

"eek!~ you're right. totally handsome." They squealed and started commenting on his eyes, his hair. Serena, who had appeared at Raven's side silently, was busy eating one of two apples that she bought.

"Hey Raven." Raven/Link jumped a little. He looked up at her. "I can't decide which stand's apples are sweeter." She cut a piece from both apples and handed them to him. "Help me in my predicament, Rae~." He took a bite from each apple slice. Serena was already devouring the rest of the apples.

"Do you know who this…" He paused combining the names the girls used. "Zant. Who is he and is he dangerous?" Serena's mouth was near full as she sputtered out a response.

"Don't worry about it, He's nothing too big of a problem." She took another large bite of the apple. "He'll deal with it."

"Who is it? Maybe i can help him."

"I said not to worry about it. Hyrule's in good hands." Link tensed up. 'Hyrule?' Serena didn't notice her mistake, unless it wasn't a mistake. In the distance he heard a few guards say the name Zelda.

"Come on let's go get this back to my house." She pulled the box out from under neath him. He landed on the ground with a soft thud. She put the box up on her shoulder and started towards the south gate. "Now that i've eaten I'm revved up.. or something.."

"Wait a minute!" He yelled even though he knew she wouldn't. In the background the three girls squealed when they heard him yell.

"His voice is so-" Raven didn't care about the rest of that sentence. He was more interested in why she said Hyrule, this isn't hyrule right?. When he had caught up to Serena they were already at the gate.

"We need to talk." He grabbed her shoulder and turned her around.

" 'bout wat?" She had finished her apples and threw the cores on the grass. "biodegradable." She snickered. Food always puts her in a good mood, A good ignorant mood. She continued walking to which Raven followed.

"Where am I exactly?" He asked, keeping up with her pace.

"Castle town at the moment." They stepped on the grass. "And now we're in Hyru-" She stopped mid-sentence. 'ah goddess no! i said hyrule earlier didn't i' "- um we're in the fields." Serena started sweating and walked a little faster.

"..." Link went up behind her. Three seconds passed. Serena made a break for it. And would have made it too, if Link hadn't thrown his metal plated shoes at her.

* * *

my lame attempt at to break the news to him XD and such a suckish swear but this is rated k+ man! it's gonna stay that way! yeah... it's 10:59 right now 3 i should go to sleep. i spent the rest of the day typing this after i posted the last chapter, but it's a saturday! WOOT! I'm definitely going to think about what happens next in my sleep. heh heh night ;3

[edit] i changed the ending a bit... the last one i wrote when i was half asleep so hopefully this one is better :3. heh heh...


	4. Who she is

Chapter 4 -Who she is-

Did you guys see the edited ending? I changed the ending on the last chapter. It's a bit better XD. And i made a poll. make sure to vote on that XD you can vote for 3 of the options if your torn between the choices.

This chapter is basically an explanation of things i put into the story: Serena, Requipping and the story's plot XD If i miss anything make sure to tell me and i'll edit it in… well for the most part i answered all he obvious questions. Some were left out to be explained later.

* * *

Serena opened the door to her house. It didn't creak because of the oil she put on beforehand. She slumped against the door, setting her boxed package against the wall and the trekked to the kitchen. She took a bottle of cold water and stepped back into the living room. Her throat dry from the long explanation she gave to Raven/Link.

She sighed 'i knew i shouldn't have given him those boots.' And she took a sip of the cool water and sat down on the couch. After Raven had caught her he forced her to tell him exactly what was up. And after every answer came several questions. She ended up telling him the whole story.

(5 minutes ago)

"Wait. Let me get this straight" Raven had stopped walking alongside her. "So I am 100 years into the future? This is the new Hyrule? And there is a new hero with my name?"

"Yes, yes and yes." She had been confirming everything she just said for the past few minutes. "Why do you think i made you change your name and clothes? In a few days or so he'll be out among Hyrule looking just like you, saving the land from The bad guy. Which i hear in this case is Zant, though I still think Ganondorf will pop up somewhere. He always does."

(present)

So she told him about the new hero, being 17 of age instead of a child like he was, His life in Ordon. Of course she knew about all this. It was her job to watch them after all. Serena looked at the pacing Raven through the window. He was still piecing all this together. She took another sip of her drink. Sooner or later he would notice he knows nothing of his kidnapper.

Yes she told him how he really fell unconscious and why she did it. He was a bit surprised when she told him, like he didn't expect her to hit so hard. But now they both had large bumps growing on their heads, so they were even. He had asked how he got here but even the seemingly all knowing 14-year old doesn't know.

_"Must be fate."_ she told him. _"There should be something you need to do here… That or the goddesses just like messing with you." _To that she earned a knuckle to the head.

Raven/Link must have either realized he doesn't know a thing about Serena or he has another question.

"What is your real name?" Link asked eyeing the girl on the couch once he was inside the house.

'tch, all of the above..' "Ah, it's still Serena. Or else i wouldn't have been able to get my box here." She gestured to the box. 'Here it comes' she thought.

"How do you know all this?" Raven/Link leaned against the wall behind him. He was facing Serena. She exhaled a deep breath.

"Well i guess you could say it is my duty to know."

"What?" He raised his right eyebrow asking for an explanation.

"Might as well say the whole story, huh?" She took a deep breath. "First how many people do you know have black hair." Link stayed quiet. "Yeah, black hair is pretty uncommon in Hyrule. In this Hyrule there is only three other people who have black hair other than me. One i am not so sure of… i might just be dark brown hair i never had a very good look." Serena makes a face at trying to decide what color it was. "Anyway they were all human, while I-" She pulls back her hair to uncover her pointed ears. "am hylian."

"Half hylian to be exact. I am half Hylian and half Sheikah." She got up from the couch and walked over to the bookshelf. "I could get all into my family history but to make the story short." She pulled out a large purple book from the bottom of the shelf. "One of my ancestors was Hylian the other was Sheikah. They took it upon themselves to watch over your decedents and made it our family purpose."

"So that explains your eyes." Raven said out of the blue.

"What?" She thought about it for a while. "Ah yes, it does. Blue and red mixed to make purple eyes." She opened the book and started flipping through the pages. "So my family was like your secret service. Hidden helpers, who are devoted to keeping your legend alive." She finally found the page she was looking for. "Which I must say is pretty hard right now, since your heroic act didn't happen here."

"Wait what?"

"I told you this a while ago. When you were sent back in time by Zelda you created 2 separate worlds. This is technically the one you were sent back to. The other one was… well I'm not sure exactly what happened to it. That was all was written by my ancestors." Serena showed him the book. It was all written in Ancient Hylian. Raven flipped through the book. There were a few sketches of monsters, some were familiar and others were completely new.

"wow…" The sketches were very detailed. Each having no less than 10 notes by them.

"okay, enough of that. so-"

"Wait." He had turned to the hero's page. It contained information on the other heros and their adventures. "Why did your family devote themselves to this?" Serena came over to see what he was talking about.

"ah yes that.. well… umm." She bit her lip and in one quick notion she swiped the book from his hands. "That i will explain another time." Her eyes looked away.

"So…" She put the book back in the shelf. "My name is Serena. I am part sheikah part hylian. And my family researches your very existence and legend. Anything else you want to know 'cause i'm not going to say everything?" Raven shook his head slowly, uncertain.

"good now-"

"Hold on." Serena smacked her forehead and glared at him. "I have one more question."

"of course." She sighed. "if you have one now you'll have one later. So what is it?"

"When you gave me these clothes… Where exactly did you get them? It seemed as if you pulled them from nowhere."

"huh?" Serena thought about it for a moment. "Oh yeah, that. That was nothing really don't worry about it. So-"

"But i want to know." Raven stared at her. Serena stared back then decided to go ahead and tell him. 'What the heck. it won't do any harm to tell him.'

"That was requipping." She demonstrated by equipping a lance. It appeared in a flash of light expanding into the shape of the lance. Raven/Link was astounded. Serena just enjoyed the face of surprise he made and requipped her bow and arrows. "Requipping equipping and exquipping weapons in an instant. Some people can even requip clothes and armor. I am one of those people."Raven opened his mouth to ask something but Serena saw it coming.

"You requip items that you have in a storage area. For clothing you can requip clothes you have in front of you or maybe in your hands."

"woooow… This would have really helped when i was in the water temple…"

"Yeah it is a really useful skill. But learning it can be tricky. I can only do it this freely because I have years of experience. If you don't do it correctly you'll end up damaging the weapon. And if you're requipping clothes… that is a different story." She put her hands to her face remembering what happened when she was learning it. She peeked from behind her fingers. Raven's face was practically screaming what was on his mind. Naturally, she answered it. "No."

"Whaaa~t!" Link made a face. The child in him resurfacing even after the years he relived. "Why the goddesses not?"

"Because… well what exactly do you plan to do with this skill? You're not going to go into anymore dungeons now that your hero adventure is over. You won't need to requip weapons and clothes."

"But- but still!" Raven's eyes grew unnaturally large.

"My no, is final, and stop making that face!" Serena stomped her foot in anger. "Give me one good reason to why you need to learn this skill."

"Well you know it, so why can't I. And I have a bunch of heavy equipment in my bag. If I was able to requip them I wouldn't need to carry all of them around like that."

"Well… you…" Serena wracked her brain for an answer. "what happened to that fairy pouch that you used for your hero of time quest… thing… Doesn't that hold unlimited amounts of items?"

"It doesn't work without a guardian fairy. It's just a regular pouch now."

"What! Oh you got to be kidding me.." She put her hand to her neck to cool it. 'Wait there are hardly any of those fairies left. Then what will the new hero do with all of the equipment?' She drifted into her thoughts. Raven noticed and stepped a little closer to her. ' Ah well… It'll work out somehow…still... I should see for myself.' She got up suddenly. This sudden movement startled Raven/Link. 'Hmfp more stalking.'

Serena walked outside forgetting that Raven was there. She took out a map that she had bought in castletown. It was dirtied with a few of her added notes and corrections. The map makers of this time weren't very accurate. Cowards won't dare enter the monster infested areas, which for some reason, was increasing according to her edited map. Nonetheless she needed something to work off of. No way could she make her own. She didn't have the time from stalking the hero to setting up the dungeons, with compasses and maps and maybe disabling a few traps. Her job as a legend writer wasn't easy but… it was all she had.

"Now." She put her finger on the map. There were still some blank holes in her map. "Is there a shortcut to Ordon?" Raven looked over her shoulder. He spoke softly, careful not to scare her.

"What's in Ordon?"

"The best cheese in Hyrule." She brushed him of her shoulder.

"Is that so?"

"They also have great pumpkins." She replied nonchalantly. Raven thought to himself and the peeked over her shoulder again. He took one last look at the map, memorized what direction Ordon was, since Serena had oh so kindly marked where her house is, and headed toward the shortest path.

It took a while for Serena to notice the absence and when she looked up, Link was 10 yards away. Unfortunately that distance was no match for the speed of the half shiekah. And she had successfully caught him by the collar in no more than a minute.

"And where do you think you're going?" She didn't turn him around. She just walked along side him, her hand still gripping his collar.

"Your heading is Ordon right?" He didn't wait for her answer. "I thought I could get a little head start since you always seem to get one." Serena was lost for words.

'Din dammit why can't I think of anything to say? Now of all times, **Really**?' She made an irritated face and decided to answer it simply.

"Well, I was planning on going there alone." Was she? She didn't know.

"So you were going to let me stay in your house alone?"

"…"

"I noticed how you don't have a lock in any of your rooms except the bathroom. I could have just walked out and go by myself. I do remember that you kidnapped me so that you could watch over me. Am I right?" Serena gritted her teeth regretting what she told him. "So do you want me with you or not?"

What should she do? If she lets him go with her it would be even harder to spy on the other Link. Not to mention she would have to tell him that she was spying on his decedents. And if she doesn't he'll go to Ordon himself. He doesn't know who's there does he? But his curiosity would certainly bring him to Ordon and meet the other link.

He knows the way there. She could feel the confidence in his direction. It was like he was in his own hyrule, knowing where to go. Except he didn't. He doesn't know about this hyrule's monsters.

They've changed since the last time he's seen them. And if he doesn't know how to deal the proper damage he'll end up getting hurt. And of course, She could not let that happen. There is that option of not going to Ordon at all, but she was sure that in somehow Link will sneak off himself. Link being adventurous as he is will most certainly want to be about this new Hyrule. And of course will be drawn to the forest of Faron. Ordon would then be a walks away.

Serena sighed. She'll have to reveal something to him once more. Though it shouldn't be such a big deal, it was one for Serena. 'I don't want him to think of me as a stalker… At least i can stay with him.'

"FIne."

"what do you mean?" Raven/Link had already forgot what they were talking about. Serena's train of thought had taken a considerably large amount of time. They had got quite the distance away from Serena's house. They couldn't even see the Castle.

"You can come with me." She replied and let go of his smiled in response. "But there are a few things i need to tell you."

* * *

Yeah i ended up not explaining everything in this chapter... Next chapter will say more about requipping. please review XD

oh and do you think i should join these chapters together?

i mean they're really short and... yeah XD if all of my chapters are going to follow witht eh same size length then i'll have a lot of chapters... ah well. tell me what you think.

Another question how is Serena so far? Is she a Mary-sue?


	5. Requipping & The New hero

Chapter 5 -requipping lessons-

A.N.- Hyrule is gonna be bigger than what it seems in the game. It would just be too easy XP and not much to work with.

ah if only i have a bunch of time, my own computer and an animating software. I would try to make this animated XD. It wouldn't be as good a professionals but at least i would really be able to express how i picture it. I wouldn't have ay voice actors XD but i i were to make it happen i would but in little sound effects and what not. :P

i didn't really put much detail on how they look (Raven and Serena) because i have their outfits drawn xD. I want to upload them so bad but i have no idea how to scan with a mac T^T. ah well check them out when i do k?

* * *

Raven was leaning on a tree not so far from Serena, who was talking to a short middle-aged man.

"Thank you." Serena took out a purple rupee and handed it to the traveling merchant. "here." The man bowed slightly because any lower and he might possibly fall to the ground from the heavy bag on his back. He left them, continuing on the dirt path toward castle town.

Serena walked past Raven and threw one of the two sleeping bags she bought from the stout man. He caught it with one hand and slung it over his shoulder, holding onto the thin rope that went around it. Serena has just attached it on top of the bag of supplies she had also bought.

They walked for about an hour or two. Saying nothing since there was nothing that came to mind. It was getting dark so they stopped in the middle of Hyrule field next to the isle of elevated land. Serena climbed up the isle and Raven followed. There was no need to light a fire since the moon was shining bright enough for them to see each other.

For the longest time they said nothing. Serena was looking at the map she had brought and Raven was examining his clothes. They were thin and showed signs of heavy use. They brought requipping to his mind as well as other thoughts. He finally broke the three hour silence with one of them.

"…These are your clothes aren't they?"

"Well yes…" 'took him long enough' She thought. "I don't live with anyone, so who else could it have belonged to?"

"I don't know. I thought maybe you had a brother or something." He was surprised an a bit worried that he could fit into her clothes. Then again she didn't exactly dress like the girls he knew... except maybe Sheik but even he was male, for the moments he was.

"I only have one bedroom in my house. The one i pushed you into so that you could change." Raven thought about this for a while before answering.

"Wait, that was your bedroom?" She nodded. "But it was so bare. Do you ever go in there?"

"Not really… When i need to get something from my house i occasionally take naps. I'm usually up and about trying to find information about Hyrule so that i could record it. That takes a lot out of my time. And i usually don't find what i'm looking for."

"oh…" It was quiet once more. Serena put away her map with a sigh. it was going to take them around 3 days to get there on foot. It would be only 1 and a half f they kept going. However, night was a very dangerous time to be traveling.

Serena was skilled with the bow and arrow but not much else. She was brought up to be the historian of the heros. Whatever fighting she knew, she learned and taught herself from the fruits of her research.

Raven suppressed a sigh. He was bored. He risked a glance at Serena. She was playing with a dagger she had requipped. He stared with childlike envy. Oh, how he wanted to learn hoe to requip. It would save him a lot of trouble with his adventures.

Serena caught Raven's stare and couldn't help but feel a little guilty. It was like holding a child's favorite toy above your head, out of their reach. She gave in.

"fine."She requipped a simpler dagger. I had no decorations of any sort. "practice with this." She handed it to him.

Raven's eyes widened. Was she really..? He had heard what she said and knew what she meant, but he just wanted to make sure.

"You… You're gonna teach me…" He waited, inviting her to finish for him.

"Requip. Yes.." She didn't quite believe herself either. "Why not? It couldn't hurt." Raven was ecstatic though he made sure it didn't show on his face. He just smiled, his blue eyes piercing thought the night.

"yeah…" He couldn't stop smiling. "It would be something to do."

A few minutes later.

"Why is This so HARD? " Raven/Link was sweating. Getting the dagger to exquip was easy. The problem was requipping it back.

"Told ya it was harder than it seems." Raven was focusing on his hand, willing the dagger to appear. "It gets even harder when the weapon is bigger and more complex. Here try doing the whole thing." She equipped the dagger herself and handed it to him.

Raven exquipped it just fine, but when he requiped it the dagger broke in his hands. He struggled not to shout in frustration. Instead a growl that would have been mistaken for a wolf by anyone but Serena.

"Try yelling Requip." She suggested while handing him another simple dagger. The black haired girl was now getting her sleeping bag set up.

"And how would that help?" Raven snapped back.

"I dunno. It kinda sets the mood. Like how people grunt and stuff when you hit something or get hit by something. Like you do most of the time." Raven grumbled a bit before trying it out.

"RE-" He was interrupted by a thick and heavy cloth that had found it's way to his face. He pulled it off and found that is was his sleeping bag. "HEY!"

"Go to sleep." Raven was about to protest when exhaustion finally hit him. He slipped into the sleeping bag and hopped over to a nearby tree. Requipping was harder than he thought. 'I got to hand it to Serena. It'll probably break a hundred daggers before i get this down.'

"You're doing fine." Raven looked up at Serena."It's natural for the weapon to break. In fact it means you're progressing." Raven looked at the remains of the dagger. The blade was cut in half. "I'm actually surprised you could requip anything for the first day. It took me a week to even requip a broken dagger. And the blade was completely shattered."

"Really?"

"I swear to Nayru i'm not lying." She put her hand up for emphasis. "You're a natural." She smiled. "And it's no wonder why."

"And why is that?"

"Well, this is a knights skill. I uncovered it with the help from my buddy, Shad. He was so disappointed that it wasn't about the sky folk, but i thought it useful."

"Really?"

"Yup the best part about looking for something, if finding a lot of cool stuff in the process."

"I know how that is. I was probably the richest man in Hyrule with all the rupees i found in the dungeons. And all i wanted was a dungeon map." They smiled at each other in a strange friendly manner. Raven broke it by yawning . He then sunk into his sleeping bag, hisser face partially covered. "i did donate most of it." He said with his muffled voice. It wasn't like he was in need of anything. Whatever he needed he earned in the dungeons and quests.

"mmm… i see. We should get some sleep." Serena couldn't tell if he nodded or not. "hah.. what a day."

The morning after…

Raven was the first to wake. He had gotten this habit from Termina. When you only have 3 days to save the world… you don't really see the need for over sleeping. Serena on the other hand was still sleeping, and in the most unfashionably manner too. Her head was tilted back, mouth wide open. He had to resist the urge to mess with her.

He slipped out of his sleeping bag. Maybe he could slip a leaf or something into her mouth. Serena groaned and turned over so that now she was face down. His opportunity missed, Raven slid down the elevated isle they were on. He quickly took in his surroundings.

It had that similar feeling castletown did. It's like he knew it but it was foreign to him nonetheless. Judging by the position of the sun it must be around 6 or so. He looked back at the elevated isle of land. Serena probably won't wake up for a /Link gave a little mischievous grin.

"Now to see how much this place has changed." He started with the patch of unknown plants. They were strange and were definitely not in his Hyrule. It was some type of reed shaped like a horseshoe. He picked one and was about to blow into it when something in the corner of his eye moved. At first he thought it was Serena but when it came into view it attacked him.

"What the?" He jumped back before the thing tackled him. It resembled a bug, if it wasn't one already. The two sticklike legs pushed the creature across the field. It circled him for a moment and then ran off. Raven's mouth formed into a smirk as he chased the creature around the field.

"Get back here." He said playfully. The critter scrambled away from him as he leaped to capture it in his arms. "Fast aren't you." It hopped in response and then ran. "well so am i"

Raven then spent the next few minutes chasing the bomskit across Hyulre field. Serena, who woke up to the bomskit's explosive eggs which Raven missed, got up from her awkward sleeping position.

"nuuu~" She stretched, arms reaching toward the sky. She looked up at the sky. "mmm must be early." She yawned. "still sleepy." She saw Raven's empty sleeping bag and a little jolt of fright went through her. Then she turned to see the very person hopping at a frightened little bomskit.

"This picture would be so much more fitting if he was still 10… or 12.. 11?" She didn't know. The books said it was around that age.

Serena stepped off the plot of land and slid down the side of it. She landed on her back but she was too sleepy to care. 'If the hero's up i should be too. hmm if we go now we should be get to Faron woods before dark.'

Raven lunged at the bomskit which jumped out of the way to reveal a rock behind it. Raven's face impaled into the stone. Serena could have sworn she heard a crack, which would have came from either his skull or the rock. He got up.

His forehead was a little bruised but otherwise fine. The rock however was cracked where it had collided with his head. 'wow his head is hard in both ways.' Serena thought. Raven scowled at the sight of the creature running away and was about to go after it.

"Hold it." He tripped at her voice. "Let's get going." Serena went back onto the isle of land and threw him his sleeping bag. He rolled it up and slung it over his shoulder as he did before. She was about to do the same when she spotted the broken dagger. She picked up the two pieces and placed it into her bag then finished rolling the sleeping bag.

"We're going already?" Raven/Link asked when she emerged from the elevated land's trees.

"Yup." She hopped off of the isle and started toward Faron Woods. "I want to get to Ordon as soon as possible." She equipped a dagger into her hands and then gave it to Raven.

"If that's the case why didn't we travel at night?" 'Or at least get up earlier than you would have.' He added in his thoughts. They would have gotten there by now.

"Traveling by night is dangerous. In all of Hyrule night is the worst time to travel. You of all people should know that." Raven exquipped the dagger. He requipped it moments later to find that the tip was missing. He cocked his head in question.

"It does that sometimes."

"ah… i see." He touched the flat of the blade. it was rough with scratches. As he was examining the blade he wasn't paying much attention to his surroundings and failed to notice that Serena had stopped. He bumped into her, the dagger jabbing into her back. Good thing the tip was gone. Too bad she had a short temper in the mornings.

"UWAAAAAAAAAAH!" She turned around and snatched the dagger. She broke it in her frustration and cuts appeared on her hand."Watch It!"

"You're the one who stopped." Link shrugged. Serena just tightened her fist. He noticed red coming out of it. 'ah! she's bleeding.' Serena finally noticed it after she calmed down.

"Oh sh-" She gripped her hand. "gaaa~h" Raven stood there not knowing what to do.

"Do you need help with that?" He asked when she took out some bandages.

"no… thanks for asking though." She gasped when she tightened it. "Anyway i stopped because of that." Serena pointed to the entrance of Faron Woods. They were guarded by a bulblins, a few of them on boars.

"So, I can deal with them. no problem." He took a step toward them but Serena stopped him with her arm.

"With what? You don't even have a sword."

"Yes but… Don't you have a sword." She equipped a grayish silver sword with a green hilt.

"Your point is?" Serena was ignorant sometimes. Raven held out his hand expectantly. She exquipped it away. "NO!" She was fuming again.

"Why not?"

"We're not going to go through them. I've never seen a mob like this before." 'and them being by the only way to Ordon… that could only mean one thing' She thought.

"I have."

"exactly my point. So we're going around them." She grabbed his hand and lead him to the elevated edge of the field. It was too tall and steep to climb, and almost no foot holds if anyone tried.

"Wha?" He didn't quite get why they were gonna do this ,but hey she seems to know what she's doing. That's what he thought before she tried to run up the short cliff.

"ah!" She yelled when she slipped. She landed on her feet though and went a few steps back to try again.

"What, are, you, doing?" Raven/Link asked adding a bit of emphasis on each word. She ran and got a considerably father up than she did before, but dropped down like before.

"What does it look like?" She went further back from the cliff. The uncertain look on Raven's made Serena take a few more steps back. "Don't worry i've done this before." She made one last dash for it, jumped at the moment her momentum ended and grasped the tree tree branch over head. She then swung over to the edge of the cliff.

She looked down on him and said "Your turn" and smirked. Raven took a few steps back and eyed the cliff. He quickly noted the few places he could place his foot and ran.

"I hate you." Serena said narrowing her eyes at him. He rubbed his neck in response as they walked through the woods.

"Sorry, i didn't mean to show off. It's just that there was this game we used to play in kokiri forest. Mido thought of it. We took turns running up a cliff or tree to see who could get the highest."

"That's a stupid game."

"Hey, Mido thought of it." He put his hands up in defense.

"Well you're the one who played it." She stated, her eyes still narrow.

"It's not like i wanted to… exactly. they were making such a big deal about it and well."

"Lemme guess they challenged you and you couldn't say no."

"Something like that." He laughed it off and Serena grinned.

"oh well, at least it came in handy." They came to a cliff overhead two small opening side by side. They were separated by a fence and there was a spring on the opening left of them. "Now how do we…"

"..You don't know how to get down?" Raven raised an eyebrow.

"Yes and no. This is strange… hmm must have made the wrong turn." While Serena was pondering where exactly in Faron woods they are Raven laid on his stomach watching the fields grass move in the wind. There were a few bokoblins hanging around but they didn't see him.

A monkey wearing a red flower emerged from the entrance to his right and a little boy came chasing it. The boy tripped for some reason and the stupid bokoblins finally noticed them.

"What are you looking at?" Serena asked. He pointed to the scene unfolding. "Hello, what do we have here." She settled down next to him, legs criss crossed.

The bokoblins started toward them with their clubs. The monkey jumped onto a lower ledge just out of their reach. With that they turned to the boy. He shrieked in fear.

Raven stood up and reached to where his sword would be behind his back to find nothing. He looked to Serena expectantly. She shook her head and turned to look at the scene.

The monkey head abandoned her ledge and stood in front of the boy, fighting off the monsters. They didn't see one come up behind them. When it was within reach it grabbed the boy, who screamed in response. The monkey turned around to help him only to be captured as soon as she did.

The group ran to the other side doing a feeble jump to get over the fence. They disappeared into the wooden tunnel.

Raven looked at Serena anger in his eyes.

"Why didn't you do anything?"

"…"

"You could have at least given me a sword, any weapon really and i could have fought them."

"…"

"How could you just stand by and not be wor-"

"Alright that's enough!" She took a passive step forward. "I'm not worried because someone else is gonna save him. They're just a bunch of bokoblins after all. I'm sure he can handle them."

"Who?" He asked sternly.

"Link. Link of the Ordon provinces." It took a while for him to respond.

"The… The other Link is here?" Serna nodded. "Then-"

"This is the start of his adventure… speaking of which, there his is right now." Raven only glanced to the side to take a look at him. He ended up turning the whole way around for he would have missed him if he didn't.

The new hero rode in on his horse, Epona still the same lively horse.. He couldn't see exactly what he looked like except the most obvious features. His hair was a darker blond than his own. His eyes as it looked like from this distance was blue.

The soon to be hero and his steed jumped the fence and rode into the tunnel, after the troublesome boy.

"So what do you think?" Raven/Link broke his gaze to face her. "Do you think he's capable."

"We'll see." Her turned away and walked a few steps then waited for Serena to follow. She rolled her eyes and then went ahead.

"I know a shot cut to where he's headed." She sighed. Then sprinted past the trees.

* * *

XD finally some action… ish. But at least now it's headed toward the main plot. SO

Please Review, Vote in My Poll. You can choose up to 3 answers. You can message me anything that you want to see. etc...

I'm thinking about joining the 3 chapters before this one together… what do you think? I mean they are short. Have the same of direction. And i haven't even gotten to the main plot yet and we're at chapter 5 XD

Another thing to think about… Should i space the paragraphs more? I know lengthy paragraphs are hard to read so would splitting them and spacing them help?


	6. Ordon

Chapter 6 -Ordon-

finally! XD it took me a while but i finally got it XD jsut in time too. It's not next week yet still an hour to go haha!

please excuse and typos.. i wrote this with my sister over my shoulder nagging me to get off and let her use it... i'll revise it more later... maybe

* * *

They had reached the boy before the hero did. Watching him panic from the branches of a nearby tree. Serena led them through Faron woods, as they watch the teenage hero go through all of Faron woods to save his friend.

_"This is strange." Serena said when they entered the wide swampy area._

_"What is?" Raven asked. They were up in the trees, playing around the branches and vines out of boredom. Link didn't seem to notice their activity._

_"They weren't that many monsters here… only like a group of 5 at the most. Faron's light usually wards them off."_

_"It seems just fine to me."_

_"Of course, to you it does. You've hardly ever saw Hyrule when it was at peace." They saw Link unlock the gate and head to the next area. "Maybe…" She scowled. "never mind. Lets just go ahead of him. He doing fine on his own don't you think?"_

_Raven nodded and followed her through the trees._

Now Link had entered the area. He held his wooden sword in his right hand unlike most of Ravens descendants, who were left-handed like him. He dealt with the two that were on guard and easily broke through the wooden cage with a spin attack.

The boy and female monkey cheered once they were free, the monkey clapping her hands and the boy raising his in the air. This brought a smile on both of the hero's faces. Link said something to the boy and he followed Link out of the forest.

The monkey stayed in place watching Link and the boy leave the forest. She turned and jumped in surprise. She had caught sight of two humans on a high branch and started rubbing her eyes in disbelief. 'how could any-.' She removed her eyes to see that there was no one there. 'Phew, for a second I thought I had some climbing completion. 'Must be my frightened mind playing tricks on me.'

The two people who the monkey saw were actually working on their stalking. Several times one of them had snapped a twig beneath their feet and the two who they were following looked in their direction whenever they noticed it.

Fortunately they never saw them and had just kept walking. The boy seemed to be relieved yet nervous about being freed from the monsters captivity.

"If you hadn't come, Link…" The boy started pressing his fingers together. He stopped as soon as they came out of the gate leading to the tunnel. "Gee, me and that monkey would've gotten eaten, probably!" He let his hands go to his sides and looked straight at him.

"She's actually a pretty nice gal, that monkey… She tried to protect me, so we got captured together."

"um Link…" The nervousness in his voice was clear. "You're not gonna mention this to my dad, are you? He's always telling me to never, EVER go into the forest, 'cause he says it's dangerous… So you really can't tell him! Really! You have to promise!" The boy ran off before Link could answer.

"Link!" a voice called. The boy just went out of sight when a middle aged man approached Link. He also was equipped with a sword on his back.

"My son told me Talo disappeared into the woods and had not returned. I came as soon as I heard… But it looks like you have brought him home already…" He paused. Raven and Serena took that moment to sneak a little closer toward the cliff. I apologize. Such a task should not fall to you."

"It wasn't a problem." Link said. He was a little tired from going through all of Faron woods.

"ah… i see." The man replied crossing his arms. "Tell me, have you noticed how strange this wood seems lately? I feel… uneasy about what may lie in wait.."

'You're not the only one' Serena thought.

"Anyway, Link…" He uncrossed his arms, transitioning to a happier mood. "Tomorrow is finally the day. You will be departing for Hyrule. I think is is a good thing i have given this task to you…" He gestured with his hand. "Good luck! And retune safely! If you are lucky, you may even get to meet Princess Zelda! Ah ha ha!" He laughed.

Link only grinned in response. Raven and Serena followed them to Ordon. Though they had a bit of trouble going across the bridge. They waited for them to cross and scaled the gate they had oh so kindly locked.

"So that's it?" Raven asked. They had settled onto a tree around Links house. It had the perfect view of the little village of Ordon.

"Well what were you expecting?" Serena unzipped her sleeping bag completely and used it as a blanket.

"Nothing I guess…. It's just that." Raven let out a breath. "My starting adventure was to save the Great Deku tree from the monstrous parasite. And what he gets is to save a boy from a bunch of low level monsters."

"Well, you can't expect to have every one of your legends follow exactly how yours did." She picked a leaf from a nearby branch. The Link they were spying on was talking to a middle aged woman. She looked pregnant and was thanking him for retrieving the cradle earlier that morning.

"And anyway, who says this is the start of his adventure?" Link was now in the clearing below them showing off his slingshot to a group of small children. The one he had saved was among them.

"hmm…" Raven had now lost interest in what they were talking about. He was curious to how this other Link was like. Serena on the other hand, didn't care as much as she has been around this Link enough to know.

"You can keep watching him if you want." She pulled her makeshift blanket around her. "I'll just stay here n… sleep maybe." She yawned. Raven just shrugged and watched the soon to be hero for the rest of the day.

The next morning Serena woke to find Raven unconscious on the roof of Link's house. She jumped through the branches of the trees and stepped down onto the tiled roof herself. His sleeping bag was sitting unused a few feet away from him.

"hmmm… how to wake him." She spoke her thoughts aloud. Raven stirred in his sleep. "Must have stayed up all night if you haven't woken already." She sat next to him. "What were you doing Raven?"

"huh…" She couldn't wake him here for fear of waking the other Link. So she slung him over her shoulder and jumped off the roof. She had to jump off of high places before so she was used to the impact. It was Raven's extra weight that got to her.

"oof!" She almost dropped him. "What did you get heavier from the time I last carried you?" She joked. "huh… heavy sleeper. Ah well, lets go." She carried him to the nearby springs and dropped him in the water.

"WAH!" he scrambled up from the water spitting out what little flowed into his mouth. "y-you…" he pointed to Serena about to say something but thought better of it and relaxed his hand..

"how long did you stay up?" Serena asked crossing her arms.

"I don't know really. maybe… umm" Raven scratched his head.

"forget it. since you've spent the entire day stalking him you probably know somethings about him right?" They started walking towards the village.

"yeah… a few things." He took a breath. "There are a total of 12 people in Ordon, 13 if you count the baby. There are 4 children, 2 teens, and 6 adults. Link has a job as a goat herder to a man named Fado, who has a ranch at the top of the hill. He and the other teen, Illia, seem to have strong feelings for each other… though I'm not exactly sure of them." Raven recited. Serena's eyes grew wide.

"Anway Ilia is the daughter of Bo who is the Mayor of Ordon. The boy, who was saved from the bokoblins, name is Talo. He has a little brother named Malo. They are from the family who owns the water wheel. The child girl's name is Beth. She is the daughter of the store owner and a lazy man who stands on the pillar next to the store. That store is the only store in Ordon. The other little boy, who seems to be the odd one out of the group, is Collin. He looks up to Link and is the son of the man who was talking to Link in the forest and the pregnant woman."

Raven paused.

"Am I forgetting something?" He turned to look at her. They were about to enter Ordon and was approaching the region where Link's house was. Serena was look at him like he was some sort of Alien.

"What are you a Census?" She threw her hands down for emphasis and then started to climb the elevated land to the left. "You already know what needs to be know. So I don't think you left anything out." She answered Raven's question. Her foot slipped from the ledge and she cursed to herself. Her ankle was injured from that high jump.

"Want some help?" Raven asked. He was already up the ledge and was about to venture into the soft woods.

"I don't need it." She replied sharply. He just shrugged and headed the long way to Fado's Ranch. Serena waited till she could no longer hear his footsteps and gripped a tree branch for support. The rough bark cut into her hand reopening the knife wound from before. She gritted her teeth and pulled herself up.

Once she was a good distance way from the path she started unraveling the bandages around her hand.

"Looks like you needed help." A voice stated. Serena's head snapped toward the source to see Raven leaning against a tree. She let out a soft growl and went ahead. Raven smiled playfully and ran his hand against the rough bark. It put a few splinters in his hand but he didn't mind. Raven had grown up with these trees he even lived in one. These woods still welcomed him home even after all these years.

Raven/Link started walking the way Serena had gone. He took a few deep breaths taking in the forest he once knew. The trees had changed, the terrain had changed. This wasn't the same Kokiri forest.

_The Kokiri! Where had they gone? Weren't they supposed to live forever? Does that mean the Deku Tree is gone?_

The thoughts of his Hyrule filled his mind. _What about the other races? The Zora and the Gorons; Were they still around? And what of the Gerudo and Sheikah? Serena is half a sheikah… so at least one of them is still around._

He let a little sigh of relief escape his lips. That did little to heal the loneliness he had just wrapped himself into. Raven missed his home…

_Home? Did I have a home? I did leave Hyrule with leaving almost nothing behind. I couldn't have gone to the Kokiri forest. _

_I can't live with them again. The last time I saw them was in my adult years when I had to go to the forest temple. _

_And when I had gone back to regain those items, since I had nothing better to do, I had made sure not to be seen, kinda like what we are doing now._

_What about Hyrule Castle? Zelda did invite him to stay. After all he did help stop Ganondorf before he started his reign._

_Ganon… What happened to him after it all? He hadn't killed him in this time, so what happened... He just disappeared._

Raven snapped out of his thoughts when he heard his name being called. He looked down and saw Link sitting in the pasture. The man named Fado had called him. Raven looked around. He had somehow reached the goat ranch and was on the large rocks looming over the field.

A soft wind brushed his bangs from his eyes reminding him to stay hidden, though he probably couldn't be seen from this high up. He ducked behind a tree. He spotted Serena watching them a few meters away. He crouched down low and made a slow assent to meet up with her.

"What took you so long?" She whispered.

"sorry, I kinda spaced out." He apologized.

"In these woods? Why didn't you get lost?" Serena sounded angry. She had gotten lost here all the time no matter how many trips she took over the years. Still annoyed at how the forest played favorites she dropped the subject. "well, at least you're here."

"Did I miss anything?"

"He petted a few goats fed them carrots and then sat down on the grass. Ya should have seen it." She said sarcastically. Fado had reached Link and they quieted themselves down.

"So, almost time for you to get goin', huh, Link." Fado said pretty loudly. If Link had said anything they couldn't hear.

"So how's about we finish up early today, bud?" Link nodded and then picked a reed that Raven had seen in Hyrule field. He blew into it and out came the tune of Epona's song. Epona herself came galloping towards Link and he easily climbed onto her back.

"OK, then! Let's get started!" Fado yelled. He sure has a big voice. Link began herding the goats into the shed. As they watch Raven whispered to Serena.

"What are those reeds called?" Link herded a group of 6 into the building with a yell.

"Horse Grass." Link was now rounding up a few goats together at the front.

"of course he mumbled." He sent them all inside at once. There was 10 more in the fields.

"well do you have a better name for it?" Link was finishing up the job with 2 or 3 at a time.

"no.. it's just that…" Link was riding after the last goat. "well i just expected him to have an instrument of some sort to call her like i did."

"You can't expect his adventure to be the same as yours." Link was having trouble with the last one. It avoided the shed and knocked him off Epona

"Yeah, i know, i know." Raven noticed the discarded reed. "Why doesn't he just keep the reed? Then he would be able to call her from wherever."

"The reed dries up a few moments after it's picked. It won't make the same sound and after a day it will crumble." Link got back on Epona and finally got that last goat in.

"Hoo, boy y'all can herd!" Fado said. Even from the other side of the farm they could hear him. "That was 30 seconds faster than usual! Well, that about wraps 'er up for today, so how's about y'all head on over to the mayor's place?"

Link noticeably nods at him and rode Epona out of the farm by jumping the fence.

"Let's go." Serena said and they followed Link out. The girl Raven had found to be named Ilia was waiting for Link by the trail. She seemed pleased to see him. She notified her father Bo and then went to meet Link.

Raven went on top of a nearby building to get a better view. fortunately there was a ladder so he shouldn't have to scale the wall. Serena went up with him but sat near the ladder. They didn't seem to notice them.

Ilia was talking to Link walking along side him and Epona. They said something about the trip to Hyrule. Link seemed excited to go.

"Oh, done herein' for the day, Link?" Bo asked. Link got down from Epona to talk to him properly. Ilia went to Epona's side to pet her. Bo put his arm around Link like a father would to his son.

"The royal gift Rusl told you about is ready, so you should get ready for your trip to Hyrule Castle. Now, the royal family requested this gift specifically, so it's really special. it'd be…bad…if the representative of Ordon were to be late for such an occasion, you get me, lad?" Bo said to Link.

"I get it." Link responded.

"The path before you is a long one, my sweet horse…but please bear Link safely alone it." Ilia said to Epona while stroking her chestnut brown coat. "Wait… What's this?"

Link and Bo turn around from their discussion. Ilia's hand was one Epona's left front leg. Ilia looked back at them crossly.

"What's happened? She's injured isn't she?" Link flinched a guilty look on his face. He stepped back as Ilia scold him. "Link! How could you! You were pushing Epona too hard again! I bet you hurt her leg jumping fences, didn't you!"

Raven sweat dropped. _She's not your horse… but i'm glad that's not me_. He felt the heat in those words.

"Now, now, Ilia." Bo stepped in trying to calm his daughter. "There's no need to get so hot with him…"

"FATHER!" The angry teen now turned to him. "How can you be so easy on him? You're the MAYOR! You should start acting like one!" She was now scolding him too. Ilia went back to Epona's side her voice soft.

"You poor thing…" Link and Bo opened one eye to look at each other. "It'll be all right Epona. i'll take you to the forest spring right now." The looked up to see her leading Epona away. "Once we soothe you in the spirit's spring, you'll feel better in no time!" They were lost for words…

_My horse! _Raven thought.

"m-My horse!" Link stuttered still a bit stunned.

"W-Wait! Ilia!" The mayor yelled after his daughter."Why, without Epona… The git won't get delivered in time! Oh, this won't do…" He said to Link whose mouth was still ajar. They looked back in the direction Ilia had gone. Link went after her and his stalkers went to except they had to go the long way, meaning along the elevated cliffs.

They caught up to Link when he was trying to get in to the spring but the gate was closed. Raven was hiding behind a tree watching Link while Serena was watching Ilia.

"Link!" Collin exclaimed form the other side of the gate. Ilia was right behind him next to Epona.

"If you came to take Epona back, you can FORGET it!" Ilia yelled at Link. "Why don't you think about what you've done for a change! I won't open the gate until you change your attitude!" She went back to tending to Epona.

"Ilia, you don't know what happened yesterday…" Collin turned back to Link. "Listen, I don't know if she'll listen to me, but let me try to explain about Talo and the monkey, OK? You crawl in here through the tunnel in back while i do, Link"

"okay. thanks Collin." Link replied heading off to the secret tunnel.

As he was making his way through Raven went to Serena's side to watch Collin explain to wondered why didn't he just climb up to where they were to get to the other side. Then again, when he was adventuring he didn't go off the paths unless there wasn't on. And if Link did he would have run into them.

Link emerged from the tunnel and was dusting himself off. He made it just in time to hear Ilia's realization.

"I had no idea… i hadn't heard the details about Talo's capture… But, Collin…" Link approached them slowly. When Ilia noticed she tried to go to epona's side but peon shook her mane.

"So you still prefer your master over me, huh, Epona?" There was the pain of rejection in her voice. "Don't worry about your horse, Link." She was still looking at Epona when saying this. "Fortunately , it looks like the injury isn't too serious. You two can go on together."

Ilia surprised a sigh. "But, Link… Can you at least promise me this?" She finally looks at him. "No matter what happens on your journey, don't try to do anything… out of your league, Please." She faced him and directed a smile at him. "Just come home safely."

Link nodded and returned the smile back at her. The sweet moment reached Raven hiding in the trees. He didn't feel the smile creeping onto his own lips.

His ear twitched and he turned to look at the springs gate. Epona noticed it a little later and notified Link and the others just as the intruders busted the gate. Epona reared back and Ilia let out a cry of surprise.

They ran out of the boars path Link being on the right was cut off from the Ilia and Collin and only heard Ilia cry out when she was struck by a bulblin archer. He started towards them but was struck unconscious by another bulblin rider. Link fell into the water on his back. The two bulblin on a boar got off and took the two blond Ordon youths. One held Collin under his arm while the other lifted Ilia by the wrist.

Raven was about to jump in but Serena grabbed hold of him in an arm lock. He struggled to get free and not fall off the tree in the process, but could only watch as the leader of the invaders surveyed the spring. His boar was right next to the unconscious Link so he couldn't see their intended target. Satisfied the king bulblin blew into his horn and a twilight portal appeared in the sky above.

It laughed and led its men away. Raven looked at Serena, his eyes begging her to let go. She shook her head and gestured to the wakening Link.

He got up from the water and frantically looked around the spring. Link ran in the direction the monsters had gone and Raven, who had broken free from Serena's arm lock ran after him.

Link didn't notice Raven's footsteps following him. He just kept going until he met a dead end that wasn't there before. Raven stopped at the end of the bridge and stared at the wall of twilight like his defendant was.

Raven felt it coming and was about to yell to Link to get away. A shadowy hand emerged from the wall and pulled Link inside.

Raven ran to go after him but a hand pulled on his shoulder.

"Wait! you can't. They'd take you too." Serena told him. Raven was panicked. He felt what was happening to Link in the twilighted woods. Searing pain trickled the veins around his neck. His breath was fast and he head felt light. The showdown beast threw Link to the ground.

Raven fell to his knees at the same time Link had. The triforce on both of their hands were pulsating. The sting of twilight was felt throughout his whole body. They yelled at the same time. Link transformed into a wolf and fell unconscious. Raven on the other time was not relieved of twilight that easily.

"Good goddesses are you alright?" Serena asked. Raven didn't, or couldn't respond. He was hyperventilating. "Okay stupid question. But we have to go." She lifted him up and supported him by letting him lean on her. "I don't think those bulblins are done just yet."

* * *

... :D how was it? please review and forgive me for not updating sooner!

woot! around 4 thousand words their getting longer! XD


	7. Interferene & Stealth

Chapter 7 -interference-

A.N.- NEXT CHAPTER! XD

oh and i want your opinion. This was brought up in a review to the previous chapter. It was Link being right handed. I have the wii game of Twilight princess and he is right handed there. I know that he is left handed in the gamecube version, and that the wii version made him right handed because most people are right handed. But i just wanted to make him a little different. And so that if i make any references to the setting and direction i won't have to keep reminding myself to switch left to right and vice versa.

So anyway should i change him back to being left handed? I could just go back in the chapters and change them… If you'd like me to. I don't really care too much but it was just to my convenience… so as soon as someone replies to this, i'll either change it or set it in stone.

OH YEAH! 6k words XD WOOT!

* * *

They heard the cries of the Ordon villagers from the end of the bridge. Serena cursed under her breath and lifted the Hero of time onto her back. She carried him the Ordon gate and with difficulty pulled him into his descendant's house.

Serena left him breathing heavily, leaning against the wall and climbed to the highest point in the house. She looked out the window and from that view she could see all of Ordon. There were bulblins running amok and every time they looked at someone they screamed horribly, much to their enjoyment. Their targets were obviously the children as they headed straight for the cowering group of Talo, Malo, and Beth.

But what were the adults doing?

That question was answered as Serena surveyed the scene she saw the Mayor, Bo and Collin's dad, Rusl battling the bulblins. Bo wasn't exactly battling them his size was enough to make them nervous all he had to do was let out a mighty yell and they'd run from him. Rusl was actually fighting the monsters with the sword he usually wore on his back.

But not all of the adults were as brave as them. Serena spotted Beth's father, Hanch, on the stone pillar hiding the best he could on what little land he was provided. Beth's mother, Sera, was probably locked up inside of her shop, forgetting that her daughter was still outside with the monsters.

Collin's mom, Uli, was an exception. She was in her little house at the edge of town but her door wasn't locked. She could be seen with something heavy in her hands by the window, ready to defend her home and baby. Fado was nowhere to be seen. However the ruckus heard on the farm must mean that he has problems of his own.

Serena's nerved ached to requip her bow and arrow. She could easily down a few monsters from this distance. Her arms went into its trained position as if she was drawing back and arrow. She almost did requip the bow but a certain blond figure drained the color from her face.

She bit her lip in order for her to hold in her angry yell to call him. That little hero can't hold back can he? Not when there are people who need help, whether or not that help is his to give.

Raven ran through the gate and into Ordon Village. There he could see the faces of the crying villagers. Talo and Malo's parents were by the pumpkin patch throwing whatever they could at the incoming bulblins. The monsters just sidestepped the crates and stools and taunted them with their clubs. Raven was about to run in and join them when a few bulblins swung their clubs at him.

He dodged the swings easily by jumping to the side and was about to strike back, but when he reached behind his back for his sword his hand found nothing. The bulblins saw that he was unarmed and jumped at him. Raven rolled out of the way and tried kicking the bullion. It felt the kick and stumbled back. Another bulblin swung at Raven again and just barely missed.

_They're just a bunch of bulblins I shouldn't have any problem. _He dodged a swing with some difficulty as he almost tripped on the slope. _If only I had a weapon!_

Then Raven tried requipping the dagger from earlier. He did is successfully and it was no more damaged than it was before. Unfortunately since it was already damaged and without a tip he didn't notice his improvement. The three bulblins tried to get him at once and he threw the dagger at the one in the middle. The dagger cut its shoulder but the bullion wasn't fazed. He rolled to the side and picked up the dagger. Two more bulblins came to join the fight all with clubs.

_I'm not used to this… _He looked at the dagger in his hand._ I just don't need a weapon. I need a sword!_

Raven didn't notice he was being cornered until it was too late. The five bulblins made a semi circle around him. His back went up against the wall. The bulblins charged.

He didn't know what happened next for he closed his eyes once they charged. He had swung his arm like he had a sword. Foolish since he didn't have one there before, but hey it was reflex. When he opened his eyes the bulblins dropped dead before him and soon dissipated into dust.

Raven was tired for some reason. Not physically, no. Something else was used in that swing. His left hand felt heavy but he didn't bother to look at it. As Raven pondered what it was an arrow struck a bulblin who was charging at the unsuspecting Hylian. He looked up just in time to see another arrow plunge itself into the wall behind him.

"What the Nayru do you think your doing?" someone yelled from above. Raven looked around to see that the voice and arrow came from Serena, who was looking angrily from the other side of the path.

"We have to help them. I don't know how much longer they can last against them." Raven replied almost as a question.

"Their just bulblins, they'll be fine." Serena said although she wasn't so sure herself.

"Even I had trouble with them."

"really?i thought that with a sword you'd be able to dominate any monster… guess i'll have to revise that section.." Serena said partially mumbling to herself.

"Sword? What do you mean i don't have-" He stopped and looked at his left hand.

It was gripping the silver handle of a golden silver blade. The blade was double edged like the master sword and the metal gave off a silvery but not quite golden glow. The hilt was edgy and was made of copper. There seemed to be a few carvings on it.

Serena was suddenly next to him looking over his shoulder. He jumped when he felt her breathing on his neck. She had actually walked over there and was there for quite some time, enchanted by the blade Raven didn't notice.

"Where… did you get that sword?" She asked cautiously. It was obvious that he didn't know either but it is worth a try. Neither of them noticed the triforce glowing brightly in response to the sword.

"I don't-" He was interrupted from a loud cry of pain. The peeked from the side of the shop building and saw Rusl clutch his forearm. Raven took a step to help him but Serena latched her hand onto his collar somewhat choking him in the process.

"Serena!" Raven growled at her.

"He's fine, look." They turned to see that Rusl downed 4 bulblins even with the sword in his weaker hand.

The battle seemed pretty even until the king bullion came. It ran into Rusl with his blue boar knocking him a distance away. Raven broke free from Serena's grip and ran towards the king bulblin.

Before he reached him Serena tackled him and half dragged him into the little forest around that area. She held him down with her own body weight. Normally he would have gotten up even if Serena stayed on his back. However he was not fully recovered from the twilight, and summoning the sword took it's toll. He stopped resisting and as soon as his muscles relaxed his sword sheathed itself in a blue and green skeath.

They could only watch as the children were taken, one by one.

The three goats charging down the hill in visible rage and confusion confirmed that Fado indeed had his hands full. One goat hit Bo, who was shielding Malo. Malo was then swept up by a bullion. Talo was caught trying to run away and Beth, she was taken in front of her father's eyes.

Their objection met they evacuated themselves from the village, leaving no damage to the place itself other than the gate and the villagers pride and joy.

Raven refused to speak to her. Not until she explains herself. Several times already, she had stopped him from fighting the monsters, from helping the Ordon people. Why?

"I'm sorry." Serena apologized. They were in Link's tree house watching the two bulblins that stayed behind patrol the ordain gate. She dropped their bag of supplies by a shelf. "But we can't do anything about it anymore, so please speak to me."

It wasn't a wonder why Link was thought to be mute. Half the time he is. Though a friendly person if he doesn't need to or want to he can hold his tongue.

"Fine then!" Serena made a very unladylike face, narrowing her eyes and forcing her mouth into a frown. "I have you know i did what i have to. It's my job so i don't have much of a choice."

Raven sighed. It's now or never. Better ask now before she changed the subject.

"What is your job, exactly?" Serena refrained from replying 'oh so you finally speak'

"I already told you. It's my job, rather my family's job, to watch over the hero of Hyrule. Only to watch over him as we cannot directly interfere."

"Why not?"

"well… One could say, that the Goddesses won't let us. It's not our destiny set job to help the hero… We do it because we want to. There is only one person can be the hero's guide or partner in his adventure. And that person is chosen by the goddesses." There was one exception though, she wanted to add, but that would lead him to ask even more questions that were too risky to answer.

"Then who's his?" Raven/Link asked examining his sword and it's sheath. Where did this come from?

"I don't know but I think that person will reveal him or herself soon." Silence took its place in the room once more

It was getting dark. The sun was starting to set. Serena took a look out the window and spotted her sleeping bag up in a nearby tree.

_can't let that stay…_

"I'll be back." Serena told Raven. He sat down and nodded to her. "I' think your sleeping bag is still on the roof. I'll get that for you."

"ok. thanks."

With that she sneaked out the window careful not to direct the bulblins attention. She took Raven's sleeping bag from the roof and stuffed it under her arm.

"I'll hold onto that if you want." Raven whispered from the windowsill. Serena shrugged and tossed it to him. He disappeared into the house. His head popped out from the window to see that Serena had already made it to the branch she slept on.

_hmm she's still fast. As expected as from a shiekah._

The half sheik tugged on the cloth and pulled it around herself. Guess it was cold that high up. A gust of wind blew as if to prove his thoughts. The wind almost knocked Serena off the branch.

_not as balanced though..._

Serena began heading back to the house but she stopped in the middle of the branches. She looked behind her and then rushed to the tree trunk. She covered her head with the brown sleeping bag.

'Something's coming.' she mouthed to Raven before diving her face into the cloth. Soft footsteps were heard before the beast came into view. It was a wolf. A fairly large one too. The beast took one look at the bulblins and attacked it viciously with its sharp jaws.

It dealt with the two easily and was past the broken Ordon gate. Raven unsheathed his sword. The people of Ordon have gone through quite enough. Just as he was about to jump out and attack the wolf stopped midway to Ordon.

Its head looked back slightly but it was enough for Raven to see the beasts blue eyes. This isn't just any old wolf. There was an essence of twilight about it but it didn't seem threatening. Raven relaxed.

There's something about this wolf... that doesn't seem quite right. A glint of blue sparkled from its ears.

_Earrings?... They look just like-_

He sheathed his sword, putting it on his back in the makeshift sword holder Serena gave him. This wolf was no threat to Ordon. It resumed its path to the village and Raven looked down to see a squirrel scurry away.

"What are you looking at?" someone said from above. Raven knew this voice by now and didn't need to look up.

"It's nothing..." He looked at the gates leading toward Ordon. "nothing at all ..."

"fine, let's go." She said throwing her sleeping bag into the house.

They followed the wolf through Ordon. It seemed like the wolf didn't want the people to see it. Looking as fearsome as he is, it was no wonder why. At the same time Raven and Serena made sure not to let neither the villagers nor the wolf see them. They were forced to keep a great distance between the wolf. It had better senses than the humans so they stayed in the shadows.

The wolf paused for a moment. A sad and melancholic voice could be heard from somewhere in the distance.

"Ohhh… How did it come to this?" Night had already fallen. The voice's owner was hidden by the darkness. Though it sounded to be a middle aged man. "The children… Please say nothing's happened… Please forgive you good-for-nothing father…"

The wolf then bound towards the stream bridge. Raven and Serena went around through the water. They were careful not to make such noise when getting in and out of the water.

They hid behind the water wheel building watching the wolf creep near the two adults' conversation. They said something about a shield and sword. But Serena couldn't care less. What she wanted to know was why Raven suddenly wanted to follow this wolf instead of waiting for Link to arrive.

She risked a glance at the taller Hylian peering over her shoulder. His calm blue eyes glowed a sunset red by the torches lit around the area. It was a wonder why the wolf and the two humans didn't notice them because of that. Those eyes that would make any girl swoon were fixed on the approaching wolf.

The wolf had similar eyes Serena noted when she turned her attention away from the Hylian to the twilight essenced wolf. They were a lighter shade than Raven-Link and held such wild spirit within the blue. Yet at the same time, the eyes reflected its tameness. Strange for a wolf of that stature.

A twig broke and the two adults, who were Bo and Jaggle, turned around to see the Ordon familiar wolf eavesdropping on them. And of course they ran away.

The wolf approached the building and Serena and Raven ducked behind the wall. A chime like voice spoke appearing from nowhere.

" That's not a bad bit of information you hear, huh?" The voice stated playfully. "Ugh… Look at that open window. This village is full of idiots."

_tell me about it._ Serena thought. She had stalked these people many times before and not a singe one of hem had noticed. Only the children and the two teens had. And the adults would just ridicule them when they would try to tell them they saw a girl in black looking at them.

Sometimes they would try to get them to see her but she was always gone before they'd get a second glance. So they let the matter to rest and instead made up a story about her.

The girl in black who haunts Ordon… or something like that. They'd say silly things like if you are at the spirit's spring at midnight exactly the shadow girl will steal your soul.

Shadow girl… It was one of the many nicknames they had given her. Mainly because whenever she stalked them she usually went in her dark clothes and stayed within the shadows.

"So…" The voice continued. "We should jump up there… but from where?"

Who was that? Raven peeked from behind the corner and saw no one new. The wolf was heading back over the little bridge. Torches were suddenly relit a brighter flame and a frightened voice directed their attention to the stone pillar.

"Mon-MONSTER!" Haunch yelled. " You've returned for more, haven't you? My… My daughter… Return her! and TAKE THIS!" With that he brought a sort of plant to his lips and blew a melody. That melody called a hawk to his side, to which he sent after the wolf.

The wolf was hit the first time it tackled but was able to dodge the next 3 attempts. It then ran out of range before Haunch could send the hawk fling at him once more.

_Hmmm interesting... I would have thought it would have attacked him, like those bulblins... but for some reason, it didn't. _Serena thought.

She motioned Raven to follow her up the tree. She didn't plan on staying there. If the wolf came through here they certainly would be seen. No, Serena wanted to get to the roof before it did. However the roof was not within jumping distance. And so, with nothing at hand could help them Serena would have to requip a hook shot. too bad she didn't have one... But she knew someone who did.

"I wish I didn't leave my stuff in your house." Raven half sighed. He missed his beloved long shot.

"Oh? so you would rather walk around Hyrule looking like a humpback Goron?"

"... What I mean is that I wish I had my stuff with me."

"and how would you carry them? Your fairy pouch doesn't work without a fairy so other than holding them all in one gigantic bag like you did before, what are your options?"

"Well if I could get the hang of requipping I could do that."

"Then where would you store your weapons?"

"What do you mean?"

"Requipping is summoning a weapon from another area. I store all of my weapons in my basement. Where would you store yours?"

"oh... I don't know. I thought that the weapons would be requipped from somewhere special... like some kind of magical storage space."

"Well that is possible."

"Really? Then why don't you do it?"

"I am ashamed to say I can't." Serena sighed. "I don't have the skill nor magical power to do that yet." She put her hands in her pocket. "that's enough about requipping. Do you mind if I borrow this?" She asked Raven pulling out his hook shot.

"That's mine! where did you get it?" The wolf had somehow made it to the roof of the only store in Ordon.

"I found it in your bag..." She gave him a guilty look. It stopped there for a moment and let out a growl like it was reacting to something.

"you went throughout my bag?"

"yeah… sorry."

"what you put it in your pocket?"

"no, I requipped it from my pocket, the light would attract attention so i needed to conceal it. It also makes a cool magic trick so it seems like you have a lot of stuff packed into a small bag or pouch."

"But how can you requip it? It's not your weapon."

"You just have to be familiar with the weapon to be able to requip it. I familiarized this when i was looking throughout your bag, and again i am sorry." Serena handed the hookshot to Raven and he hook shotted himself over to the roof. He tossed it to Serena who awkwardly followed his lead.

"Ha, what was that?" Raven taunted when she finally got her footing on the rooftop.

"Hey, i don't use a hookshot everyday. I don't even own one, thats why i needed to borrow yours." Serena sneered at him and almost lost her footing again.

"haha, whatever you say. But next time, don't flare you'r arms like that. I thought we weren't supposed to draw attention."

"grrr…." Serena stared him down, but Raven wasn't paying any attention.

"Hey look he's getting closer." Raven said pointing to the wolf jumping from the store's rooftop to the stone pillars. "Wonder what took him so long..?"

It jumped onto the pillar where Haunch was. He turned around and what a reaction that was.

"WHOA!" He yelled screaming his head off. The hawk left his arm as he jumped down into the waters below. The wolf it seemed to be somewhat hurt by this.

"Ha ha, serves him right." The chime-like voice appeared once again.

Raven thought he saw something move in the wolfs shadow. He squinted and was a disfigured shadow floating in the air. It was still dark so he couldn't distinguish what it really was.

"Let's go get that shield. We already wasted enough time getting up here." The shadow teased before appearing on the waterwheel. The wolf growled in response, but jumped to where the shadow was and went inside the house.

So it couldn't get up the roof? It was a surprise that it could get up on a roof at all.

"hey, Serena."

"Yeah?"

"Why did we have to get on the roof? There's no way we can follow them inside, they would spot us as soon as we went in."

"That maybe but i was hoping that we could listen in on the wolf and shadow's conversation, if they have one. We can't exactly listen through the walls so staying by the windows should be good enough." She sneaked over to the window the wolf had just gone though and hid to the left side of it. Raven sat on the right side.

"Eee hee! Fount it! Found it!" The shadow's voice rang out the window. It laughed. The voice sounded quite feminine so it would be safe to say that it was a female. A large thumping noise was heard as the wolf hit it head against the wall. It sounded like something fell and then the voice spoke again.

"It looks… kind of cheap…" She said distastefully. "All right, then… Next is a sword. Hurry up and get one!"

The wolf was heard to have jumped through a different window as it made a large splash in the water.

"We should get going to." Raven said. Serena nodded agreement and they jumped off the roof. Raven rolled onto the ground to soften the impact. Serena jumped without he same plan in mind, but when she shifted her weight onto her foot to roll her ankle made an unpleasant crack.

"ugh!" She gripped her ankle and muttered what seemed to be a sheikah curse in ancient hylian. She made a ridiculous face from the pain and shifted her head so that her bangs would cover it.

"you okay?" Raven asked taking a step towards her. Weakened from the day's latest high jump her ankle did not want to be put under any more stress.

"Yeah… just sprained my ankle but it's okay. I can still walk."

"alright…" He replied not thoroughly convinced. The two turned around to see the wolf sneaking around the area avoid the injured Rusl. It looked like it was headed towards their house.

Raven and Serena beat the wolf to the house by going around through the forest. Uli was by the front door and there were no open windows. How was it going to get inside?

It swam to the side of the house not daring to shake itself dry. It stopped to look at the white chicken. It then dug a hole by the side of the house.

The wolf must have gotten inside because soon they hear the chiming shadow's voice.

"All right… So now you have a sword. looks like you can actually be useful when you concentrate! All right… No more detours. I'm going to take you back into the twilight. Go back to the woods where you first transformed into that shape!"

The wolf came back out the hole shaking the dirt from it's fur. It paused for a moment and then looked in the direction Raven was hiding. He was successfully covered by the trees and shadows, but it's gaze fell on that particular spot, much to Serena's unsettlement and Raven's surprise.

He couldn't help but risk a glance at it from behind the tree. His blue eyes would surely show through all the shadows. Nevertheless he looked. He could see the details of the wolf's face now. The strange unnatural markings on it's dark forest like fur. It's ears did have earrings. Blue earrings that looked almost exactly like his.

His eyes were blue and was a much like his own. But not just in shade but it's eyes held the same kind of traits his did. It wielded his courage and free spirit. The only difference was that Raven's were a lighter shade and had a calmer happier feel, and the wolf eye's contained its wild yet civil heart.

On his left foreleg lay a black shackle with a broken chain. And a little lower than that was none other than the triforce symbol resting on its paw.

Raven couldn't believe his eyes. The triforce… He almost stepped out of hiding when the wolf started towards the broken gates of Ordon.

After that Raven had asked Serena about everything she knew about twilight as they were following the wolf. Serena couldn't understand why he was so interested in this wolf and his sudden interest in twilight. The sun was starting to rise and Serena hadn't gotten her 10 hours of sleep. She wasn't used to staying up late.

All the same she told him all that she could. There was little known about this strange phenomenon. All she told him was what she learned from the history books in the royal library. She had been in there a many times, illegally of course but that's another story.

"Does twilight change people? Like turning them into, as a simple but not specific example, a beast?"

"I don't think so… Whenever twilight takes over an area every living thing turns into spirits, so transforming someone would be rare… If it did happen my guess would be, to give them a form to allow them to sustain a physical form in Twilight."

"oh…"

"Ok my turn. Why are you so interested in that wolf?"

"I'm not so sure myself, but it's just that there's something about it that doesn't seem right."

"How so?" The wolf paused at the spirit spring a powerful and serene voice called out to the hero in disguise.

"wait… Come... to my spring…" Raven felt the urge to follow but Serena touched his shoulder.

"Hey. Is something wrong?" She asked. It looked like Serena couldn't hear the voice. The wolf went into the spring and the voice continued in the wolf's and Raven's mind.

"You have… been transformed… by the power… of shadow…"

_It can't be…_ Raven thought walking steadily along the path.

"Come… to me…"

Several heavy crashes were heard. Raven felt it coming but still flinched at the sound.

"Beware… A shadow being… It approaches…" The wolf growled

"You can't hear it?" Raven asked. Serena shook her head. Raven looked up and saw something come out of the portal that the king bulblin summoned. Serena looked up to late but the soft thud on the ground told them that something had come.

They went into the sliver of forest between the path and the spring. Peeking from behind the trees they saw the wolf fight a strange dark creature. It reeked of darkness. Raven noticed that it had the same feel as the thing that grabbed Link through the twilight.

"What the heck is that thing?" Serena asked rhetorically.

"It… It's the same thing that took, Link. It's from the twilight." Raven said focusing on the wolf battling the twilight monster. The wolf latched onto the monster biting it fiercely on the neck and torso. It repeated this again and the monster fell.

The twilight monster shattered into pieces of twilight and turned the portal above a turquoise blue color. A twig snapped from behind Serena. She turned around to see a few bulblins walking towards Ordon. She sighed and looked at Raven at then the wolf.

They both looked like they were listening intently on the mysterious voice Raven seemed to hear.

She shrugged. There was no use of her staying around so might as well take out these bulblins.

"I'll be right back." She whispered to Raven before jumping off the ledge. He gave her a partial nod of his head. The bulblins already saw her and was heading right towards her. She could not use her bow in such a close range so she requipped the lance from before. The cut in her hand stung when she gripped the handle. Her ankle was still injured but it didn't look like she would need to move as much ,since these monsters were slow.

"I think… I know who you are…" Raven whispered to himself. The rocks glowed bring out it's complex markings. The pool of water swirled into a golden color as the light energy flowed through.

The water rippled strangely and a bright orb of light emerged from the spring. The orb glowed brighter and brighter as it rose in the sky. It dimmed down a little to materialize into a sphere of light. horns materialized around it and it followed up with the rest of the animal which resembled the Ordon goats in Fado's farm. It had light circular markings on it's body and tail giving it a holy appearance.

"O brave youth…" It spoke. "I am one of four light spirits that protect Hyrule at the behest of the gods. I am Ordona." The wolf and Raven listened intently.

"The black beast you slayed was a shadow being. It had come to seize the power of light I wield." Both of the spirit's listener's vision got blurry. Their minds projected the tale Ordona was telling them.

"My brethren in Hyrule have already had their light stolen by these fell beasts."

They saw 3 more of the shadow beasts close in on an animal with a long tail that had similar markings. It held a sphere in it's arms just like Ordona. They beasts let upon the spirit and it cried out in terrible agony as it's light was ripped from it's form.

"The entire kingdom has been reduced to a netherworld ruled by the cursed powers of darkness." Ordona continued as the woods they saw turned into twilight.

_so that's what it looks like… haunting…_ All Raven had seen of twilight was that shadowy wall that his descendant disappeared into.

They now saw a castle, the castle that Raven and Serena had been near a few days ago.

"The blight will not stop with Hyrule. Before long, the entire world of light will fail into the hands of the king who rules the twilight."

_King? does he mean Ganondorf or that guy i heard about in castletown… Zant was it?_

They could now see the castle and some of Hyrule field in an overhead view. It was blanketed in twilight. Their shared vision came to a stop as Ordona brought them back with it's words.

"To save this land from the king of twilight, the lost light must be recovered. The three light spirits who have lost their light must be revived." It said almost pleadingly. "There is but one who can revive them and redeem this land…"

Raven knew where this was going but the next word surprised him as he knew who this one word was addressing.

"You." The wolf stayed calm but Raven knew it had trouble taking it in.

_So it is him… _He thought…_ The newest hero knows his destiny. _

"You still have not discovered your true power… Those transformed by twilight usually cannot recover their original forms…" What? Was he supposed to go saving Hyrule like a wolf? "Unless… If you were to return to Faron Woods where you were first transformed… If you were to revive the light spirit…"

I take back everything i said about his first quest being easy…

"there by the power of the light spirit, you may find the means to regain your other state of being." Ordona the dissolved into light. The spring returning to it's original form.

Serena had just finished the last bulblin. It didn't take long. Just 5 minutes as she refused to move from her spot in the dirt. She just stood there defending against them and taking them out as they came closer. Time had slowed as Ordona spoke to the hero's, one unintentionally.

Raven was the first to break free from the spirits trance. He rejoined Serena and motioned for her to follow.

And with that the wolf came to its senses and went to the wall of twilight. It's shadow came out from under and levitated from above.

"Hey… Look… The Faron Woods that you know so well… They're now covered in twilight." It chimed. "You might not be able to come back here, but… Do you still want to go?" The wolf responded to what looked like a nod determination in its eyes.

The shadow then disappeared into the pitch black wall. A few seconds later a Orange hand came out and grabbed the wolf, which yelped a little.

"Great now what?" Serena crossed her hands. Raven hadn't said a word since that light spirit appeared. Raven hadn't uttered a word since he saw the light spirits vision. His nerves tingled as he felt Link enter twilight. It was less painful now that Link had a twilight form.

"Seri... Is there any way we could get into the twilight?"

"Not that i know of. You would have to already be in the area before it was twilighted. Even so, one wouldn't even be fully aware you were in twilight, nor would you be able to leave the twilight area." She paused. "Did you just call me Seri?"

"hmmm" Raven dismissed Serena's question. She sighed. _at least it's better than shadow girl._

* * *

… I wasn't really sure on how to end this… but yeah…. suckish ending in my opinion XD

but anyways… I feel like i am following the story line too closely to the game and everything… SO i'm going to try to put a little twist on things :P wish me luck on that

questions? suggestions? please oh pretty please review for the good of my health! DX i need writing juice!

oh and should i let Raven and Serena enter twilight? [may result in twilighted character… or some other idea to let them go into twilight...]

PS. the next chapter is from Link's point of view. XD


	8. twilighted woods

Chapter 8 -Twilighted Woods-

Okay I changed TP link to being left handed because of this mystery review… o.o who ever it was sounded kinda impolite but I dunno maybe that's just me…

well if I do change Oot's name what should I change it to? I have a scene in mind where I can do that but I need a suggestion… so if you want me to change his name then give me some idea's and if I like it I'll change it.

So anyway… hope this chapter is more to your liking :)

* * *

[Link's POV]

I was pulled into Twilight rather ungracefully, both times being grabbed by a dark creature.

The sky was dark and demeaning yet somewhat inviting to my wolf form. I am still not used to it and can't wait to get my human body back. I don't want to humiliate myself like I did in Ordon. It wasn't my fault the roof was slippery.

So infused with my thoughts I didn't even notice Midna on my back until she spoke.

"Hmm! So these are the weapons you use in your world?" I turned to look at the imp. She had the shield on her face and was caring the sword all wrong. I wanted to say something but she would probably snap back with one of her cunning remarks.

She swung it wildly over my head and the blade nearly lopped off the tip of my ear. I surprised a growl.

"You really think this thing can slay the creatures of twilight." I barred my teeth at her. How dare she. That sword she's holding was crafted by Rusl as a gift to the royal family. He spent long restless nights making that blade, I would know. I helped him make it.

Something fell over my face. My mouth opened in surprise.

"…Well, I won't use these, but I'll hang on to them for you!" Midna didn't even snap her fingers as the sword and shield dissipated into twilight bits.

"All right, a promise is a promise… I trust you enough to help." She was almost no help in Hyrule Castle.

She leaned in close to me ear gripping my fur uncomfortably.

"In exchange for my help, though, I need you to gather some things for me." I kept my teeth bared but let my gaze look forward. "Look, I can't tell you all the details now, but it'll be easy, trust me…"

"But enough about that." She said before I got the chance to speak. "Do you hear that noise? It's the lamination of the spirit that had its light stolen…" So she heard Ordona too. "Where in the world could it be? Eee Hee!" She taunted me and it took me everything I had to not to snap at her.

"Better get going, don't you think? Don't blame me for your world's fate if you don't hurry up and find that light!" She started humming casually. I hesitated. Oh yeah the whole worlds depending on me, not just my friends but the entire world.

"Come on! Snap to it!" It sounded as if she actually needed me to save this spirit but that's ridiculous. She's a twilight being so why would she need me to get rid of twilight? Then again she is helping me… I think.

I brushed off that thought and then ventured into the woods I used to know. The shackle on my left foot jingled as I ran. Midna yawned a few times, much to my irritation.

When we came to a clearing the red pillar fell again, surrounding us in a rune force field. A pink portal appeared above, just like at the springs in Ordon. The same kind of beasts came out, shadow beasts I think, except this time there were three of them.

No problem I can take them. I thought to myself, though something about them in a group… something feels a little different.

"Aww… We're penned in again!" Midna exclaimed rather late. "Pfft! Who do they think they're dealing with? No need to take these little pests on one at a time, right? You can take them all at once!"

Is that a comment? huh, Guess that'll be the closest I'll get to a comment from Midna. Still, she's right though. I can take them on all at once. Just need to figure out how.

"You can handle this by yourself, can't you?" yeah, maybe… "Good Luck, 'Bye" wait what!

It was too late to go after her the shadow beasts closed in on me. I shook them off with a spin attack and dove for the one in front of me. I bit hard into its neck and it soon fell to my feet. I hit the remaining two with a tackle and tried to get them both down with a spin attack. No need to take them one on one right?

It hit them but they didn't fall. Oh well. I sprang onto my second victim and tore the shadow being flesh with my teeth. Two down one to go. Or so I thought.

As soon as the second one hit the ground the last shadow beast let out a deafening roar. I cringed from the sound. It was like my ears were bleeding. I shook my head to clear my thoughts but when I opened my eyes I saw those fallen shadow beasts get up.

I had just bitten through their necks and torn their shadow flesh, they shouldn't be able to stand. And yet there they were standing as if those wounds didn't even harm them. Thankfully the marks of my bite were still showing so at least I know I did some damage but what am I supposed to do? Tear them completely apart from limb to limb?

I tried attacking them again. I downed the one that let out that shriek and then tackled the other two.

"What's the holdup?" Midna's on my back now. When did she get there? "If you leave the last one alive, it's just going to use that shriek to bring the others back."

Yeah, I kinda noticed...

"Listen, let me help you out here! Just move like I tell you!" She directed me on how to deal with them. "-and I'll expand an energy field. Enclose all of your enemies within it and attack."

An energy field to guide my rapid attacks…. hmm I have no other options so let's try it. I gave her the signal to make an energy field. It surrounded me and Midna in a yards radius and gave off pinkish lightning. Once I got the shadow beasts to touch it they had the lightning on them. I didn't wait any longer than that. I launched my attacks and it was a lot easier with the energy field.

It worked. The monsters disappeared like the last one and turned into twilight shards. They went into the sky and made a portal just like the one at the springs.

"See! what did I tell you." Midna grinned. 'Yeah, yeah… let's just go already.'

"I don't hear a thank you~." She teased. 'you're not going to get one.' I had actually planned on thanking her but I'll leave it for later.

I went further into the forest following the path to the spirit spring. There was this familiar feeling to the spring, once I got there. The same light was present like in Ordona's spring. However this one was much fainter and seemed to grow even more so as I approached it. I came to the center of the spring and saw a light glow

"…Please be careful… These woods… have changed…" It spoke to me through my mind. It wasn't as over whelming as Ordona but then again, this spirit's light had been stolen.

"The dark clouds of dusk cover this land…" It continued weakly. "This drape of shadows is called… twilight. In this twilight, those who live in the light… become as mere spirits… It is a place… where dark ones and evil creatures dwell…"

I could feel it's light dimming. If I'm going to save this spirit I have to do it fast. But what do I do?

"I… am a spirit of light.." It was hurting itself trying to tell me this. Like, I needed to know something else. 'Please just tell me what I need to do, you're dying.'

"…Blue-eyed beast… I am sorry I am too weak to tell you everything… Please… Look for my light… Retrieve the light stolen by the dark beasts… and keep it… in this vessel." I felt it gathering its remaining strength it materialized it before me.

"In the shadows of twilight… the dark insects are as invisible as… normal beings are here…" 'so in other words I'll have to use my animal senses' The was a slight ripple in the air that, if it was my guess, the spirits attempt at a nod.

"Let me use the last of my power to reveal the location of the dark insects… that consumed the light..."

The spirit entered my mind once more. The locations of where its light should be appeared in my mind.

"Find the insects of darkness… The dark insects… They are the form taken by evil… once it has latched on to… our scattered light." So they're in the forms of insects… I shuddered, ugh I hate bugs...

I gave Midna the vessel of light and headed off the closest two. I saw little shocks of light moving around the tunnel and let at them. I got shocked when is touched me.

"aha ha!" Midna laughed. I gave her a look and she returned it. "Hey, You heard the spirit. Get going." I rolled my eyes a little and switched to my senses. I could only see a few feet in front of me but it was enough for me to take down the bugs. The tears of light burst out from them and floated around me. I collected them and head off through the rest of the woods to find the rest.

'two' I counted in my head. 'three four… five' I took them down around the bugs around the lantern oil guy's house.

'seven… ten…twelve' Soon enough I had already filled the vessel of light and was somehow back in Faron's springs again. I let the vessel travel from my hand into his springs. It had restored his powers.

Midna hopped to the middle of the spring.

"Aww, but it was so nice here in the twilight… What so greet about a world of light, anyway." Folding her arms she laughed. "Eee Hee, see you later!" She disappeared a moment later.

Faron appeared after she had gone, the same way Faron did. Now he was in his true form of a monkey of some sort. Faron had similar markings as Ordona had and the same overpowering feeling.

"My name is Faron. I am one of the spirits of light who dwell in Hyrule. I use the life foresee of the gods to pretext this forest." It spoke in my mind. I heard a the sound of runching leaves behind me but i didn't dare turn away from the protector of the forest.

"O brave youth… In the land covered in twilight, where people roam as spirits, you were transformed into a blue-eyed beast… That was a sign."

'turing into a mutt was a sign?'

"It was a sign that the powers of the chosen rest within you… and that they are awakening."

He looked me straight in the eye before continuing.

"Look at your awakened form..."

I looked at myself. I had turned back into my human form when Faron dispersed the twilight. Strange how I didn't notice it with the difference in views from each forms.

I wasn't wearing my normal ranch clothes, no. I had on a green tunic with a layer of chainmail underneath, tan pants and a sleeves, brown leather boots and thick gauntlets. The sword and shield Midna had held onto for me were on my back. The sword was sheathed and it's hilt was hovering over my shoulder in an accessible position.

There were two pouches attached to my belt. I reached inside one of them and found the slingshot I had bought from Beth's mother. Though the slingshot was much bigger than the pouch itself it fit itself inside and seemed to make not the slightest difference in weight.

I must have looked silly, examining my clothing. It's a strange feeling waking up in an outfit you're not familiar with. I realized that Faron was speaking to me as i was inspecting myself. I didn't quite catch everything he was hearing.

'Did he say something about a hero? chosen by gods? So these clothes are his?'

"His power is yours. His is the true power that slept within you." I looked up at him. "Your name is Link"

A twig snapped behing me, ruining the epic scene.

"Brave link…" He continued on. "A dark power rests in the temple deep within these woods. It is a forbidden power. Long, long ago, I and the other spirits of light locked it away. Because of its nature, it is a power that should never be touched by any who dwell in the light."

The water has already soaked through my boots. 'How long have i been standing here?'

"But this world weeps beneath a mantle of shadows, and so there is no choose… You must match the power of the kind of shadows. If you would seek this forbidden power, then proceed to the temple in the forest depths."

He disappeared in particles of light. And i was left alone. Out of the spring Midna appeared from my shadow.

"Well, well… You're the chosen hero and all that, huh? So THAT'S why you turned into that beast! What a shame.. I mean maybe you'd rather just wander as a spirit like the rest of them, totally unaware of what was happening for all eternity… right?"

I cringed at Midna's words. As easy as that would have been, I'd much rather be able to do something than wait for someone to do it for me.

"Eee hee hee!" She noticed my reaction. "So.. What do you want to do? Do you want to head to that temple? Well isn't that convenient! I was about to head there myself."

'oh sure, you were…'

"Hey look… You want to help your friends, right?" That got my attention. "The way i see it, maybe they're in that temple waiting for you to rescue them…"

'highly unlikely but if there is a chance that they are…'

"Well, good luck Mr. Important Hero!" She disappeared on that note, back to being my shadow. I had to go to that temple and save my friends… If they were there of course. Then there's that whole matter of that dark power. With that said I started foreword only to trip over my own feet clothed in boots.

I heard Midna giggle from within my shadow. I stood back up and dusted myself off. These clothes were going to need a getting used to. There was already dirt embedded into the sleeves of the tunic. Whoever had this last sure was wreckless.

I paced a little around the little field readjusting to my human body. I sat down in the grass resting my eyes on a nearby horse grass to my left. I took the reed in my hand and blew the melody that Epona could hear from miles away. She had never failed to come to me, until now. A loneliness filled the air as seconds passed.

Where was she?

Unable to think about anything other than the welfare of my steed. I tested my sword against the two bokubaba's in the tunnel. Satisfied with my skills, I went through Faron woods to find the Forest temple. I reached the locked gate.

I could no longer dig under it so i went to Coro to see if he could help me. He looked at me somewhat confused but then greeted me after a second.

"So… it's the Ordonian!"

"Yeah it's me again." I replied.

"Yeah, you seemed familiar, but then your clothes seemed kinda different, so i got thrown off for a second!"

"yeah, some things happened, so now i have to wear this." I scratched my head. 'where did my clothes go anyway?'

"Listen…" He got serious, a strange thing for a guy so happy go lucky. I leaned in

"I'm listening"

"Things have been a little rough around here lately, so you should watch your step, OK, guy?"

"I've noticed…"

"There are so many monsters now… I got kinda scared and closed off the path to the temple."

"…" If he locked it and it hasn't been knocked down like Ordon's gates… Then my friends are probably not there.

"But… You, guy… You wanna get back there, huh?" I nodded.

"There's something i need to take care of." He understood what i meant and reached for something on his side.

"You sure do look geared up for it…" He gestured to my sword. "So here you go!"

Coro pressed a small key in my hand. It felt sturdy enough but looked as if it would break at any moment.

"Oh yeah, The woods on the other side of this cave are covered in really thick fog, so make sure your lantern is full!"

"Getting a little business while your at it… Fine I'll get it filled." I handed him my lantern and he filled it to the brim for 10 rupees.

"Oh hey! check this out! I have a special one-time offer of a bottle full of lantern oil for only 100 rupees! How 'bout it guy?what a bargain!"

…I already have a full lantern so i don't really see the need for more oil. But that bottle seems tempting. Rusl had a bottle before… we broke it.

"Okay i'll buy it." I fished out 100 rupees from my wallet and Curo gave me a bottle of oil in exchange.

"Thanks a lot guy! Here you go!"

"Thank you." I was about to leave when he said something else.

"And hey…" He sounded kinda nervous. "Keep using that lantern so you'll come back and buy more oil, OK, guy?"

I nodded and walked back to the gate. 'was i his only customer?' The key broke after unlocking the gate. I ran through the tunnel avoiding the keese. I can never get rid of those things so why bother.

When i exited the tunnel i could have sword I heard someone yell. Something along the lines of:

"Stupid keese!"

But might of been my voicing me own thoughts.

* * *

Ahh! so so sorry for the late review. My internet was down so I couldn't do my proper Zelda research for this chapter T^T. I am sincerely sorry.

though I am still to blame XD. Even after the internet got back on i didn't work on this chapter until recently... I was just out of that writing mood.

So yeah... i am very sorry! _

[edit] my internet went down yet again so i was unable to post this sooner… Again i'm sorry

[edit…] i hate my router… it's always crashing on me… This chapter was going to be longer but well i'm cutting it short. I'll tag along the lines of the gameplay for a while until i can really change up the story XD

Review please!


	9. A Hero Appears

So sorry for that late update

My goal was to upload a chapter every week but… the internet started acting up

so that chapter was delayed…

and i am oh so very sorry for that T^T

This chapter was late too… oh well at least i finally got it done instead of forgetting it all together

So here's the next chapter XD

* * *

Chapter 9- a Hero appears

"Will you quit waving your sword in the air! I can't see." Serena yelled notching her arrow.

"Gah!" Raven got hit by another one of the keeses' dives. All eight of the keese were swarming around his head, taking turns diving at him. "Why are they only swarming around me."

"Maybe they still remember you." Seri shrugged following a keese's path with the tip of her arrow. She released the arrow and it dug itself into its desired target getting rid of one out of the eight keeses.

Serena sighed. If she keeps this up they'll be done with this by about the end of this chapter. She requipped her bow and arrow for a spear, and started jabbing at the keese. She didn't hit any of them though but her spear being another obstacle for the keese to get around lead them to be hit by some of Ravens lucky blows.

"ARGH!" Raven yelled in frustration and did a spin attack KO'ing everything around him, including Serena. "Ah! Sorry."

Luckily he only hit her with the flat of his sword so she was not cut in half like the keese around her. She flopped to the floor on her stomach

"Did that hurt?" He asked peering over her. She rolled onto her back.

"n-nope… n… not at all" Her voice was raspy since she just had the wind knocked out of her.

"ahem" She slowly got up with a few coughs and dusted herself off. "Well at least it got the job done."

The keese around them disappeared in a puff of smoke.

"We should get going. Link already has a head start." Serena said bringing out the lantern they had gotten from Coro.

A lantern.

Raven never had a lantern before so the sight of it was always intriguing. It makes it a lot easier to carry a fire instead of using fire arrows and Din's fire, both which require magic. He requipped a dagger over and over again as they made their way out of the tunnel.

Raven had improved a lot since he first learned the technique. He used the time waiting for the twilight wall to disappear requipping daggers. Now the daggers came in and out without a single scratch on them.

As soon as they get back to Serena's place he can requip all his weapons. Then he wouldn't have to carry them around in his goron sized bag, which he had gotten in Termina.

He learned a new thing about requipping. You and only you can requip items that you have requipped before. Unless the person breaks their bond with it. So the hook shot is now Serena's.

But that's okay, He has the longshot.

He was so preoccupied with his practice he didn't see Serena stop until he bumped into her. Raven opened his mouth to apologize but Serena shushed him and pointed to the green clad hero.

Link was currently following a monkey through the purple fog. The lantern attached to the monkey's staff seemed to ward off the purple fog. What the effects the fog had, they had no idea. Nor did they know exactly why Link was following the monkey.

"Should we follow them?" Raven asked putting a hand on Seri's shoulder.

"I don't think we should. We can't hide behind anything before clearing the fog. He might see us."

"What does the fog do?"

"Seeing as it's purple, nothing good." She said ignoring the fact that her eyes and shirt are purple.

"Then i guess we're going through the trees again."

"I guess so."

They started up the tree to their left and climbed their way over the fog infested swamp.

"huh…"

"What?" Serena asked as Raven sheathed his sword from dealing with the bokubabas.

"Were there monsters up here the last time?" Serena shrugged her shoulders and they went on to the other side.

Link had beaten them to the gate and was already slashing away at the two bulblins in the field. There was a wooden structure resting on one side of the forest. It was unmistakably out of place but Link ran right past it like it was nothing.

"What is Kakario gorge's bridge doing here?"

"This is the bridge going to Kakario?" Seri nodded. "How do you know that?"

"I watched them build it." She said simply walking away.

"How did it get here?…" Raven asked himself aloud.

"CHEAP SAKE!" An angry voice crowed.

"Ow!" Link yelled as the bird pecked him on the noggin. "I'm sorry! I only had 15 rupees."

He ran out of the range of the annoyed bird. The blue bird went back and sat on it's branch. It started mumbling about the difference a blue rupee has on a business like his.

Raven went over to Serena who was at the time hiding behind a rock.

"What was that about?" Raven asked as Link sliced a bokubaba in half.

"Your descendant refilled his lantern and only paid him 15 rupees." Serena replied.

"How much did it cost?"

"20"

"That's not much" He said crossing his arms over his chest. It's just one red rupee.

"Did you have over 5 thousand rupees when you started out?"

"Please, I have way more than that." He said playfully. Raven was about to say something more when he noticed a golden wolf standing before the bridge to the forest temple.

"What are you looking at?" Serena asked.

"Don't tell me you can't see this too." He said pointing to the golden wolf. It had one red eye and was waiting patiently for the new hero to finish his business.

Serena looked and squinted her made a face.

"No, I can see it… just barely though." She pouted. "Why can you see these things so clear as day?" Raven just shrugged.

Serena requipped her bow and arrow, and took aim.

"Should I shoot it?" She asked.

"No! What are you thinking?" He pushed her arm down to lower the arrow.

"Well it's watching Link. Are you sure it's not a threat?"

"We're watching Link too." He reasoned.

"mmm good point." She put her bow and arrow away, but quickly brought it out again after the wolf jumped on Link.

"What happened?" Serena asked. She only saw Link fall down.

"He's fine… I think. The wolf just jumped on him and then disappeared…" He said slowly as if he wasn't sure himself.

The Hero wasn't moving, but Raven knew he wasn't hurt. He could feel that his breathing is normal. Whatever that wolf did bought him some time to do what he wanted to do.

"Give me the lantern." He told Serena holding out his hand.

"What? Why?" She stared at him. What was he going to do set the guy on fire? Those clothes did look flammable.

"Just give it to me." Serena rolled her eyes and gave it to him.

Raven got up from behind the rock and went over to the bird's stand.

"What are you doing?" She glanced at Link wondering if he would get up oh so untimely.

"Relax. He won't see me he's knocked out." Raven replied to the panicking Serena.

"YOU AGAIN!" The bird cried springing up from his perch and flaps its wings furiously.

"No, no" He put his hands up in defense. "He's over there." Raven points to Link who was still on the ground.

"oh" The bird sits back down realizing the noticeable difference in height. "Sorry there. You just look too alike."

"yeah… I get that a lot…"

"So, Are you going to buy something?" The parrot looked suspiciously of Raven. 'This better not be another stingy cheapskate.'

Raven caught the look and proceeded to refill their lantern. He went to the cash box and dropped two yellow rupees inside as well as a blue rupee.

"This is to pay for my friends little debt. Forget that it even happened." He said with a little wink.

"Thank you!" The parrot flapped his wings happily. "You're a generous young fellow, unlike that boy that just came past." The parrot with an afro shook his neck when he spoke of Raven's descendant.

"Teenagers these days..." It crowed as Raven walked away. He went to a new hiding spot a bit closer to where Link was. Serena joined him.

"So you were just going to pay for him?" Serena looked at him with a raised brow.

"Yeah well, I don't want the new hero of Hyrule to be ridiculed by a parrot." He partially sighed. "You're not going to write about that will you?"

"No there's nothing bad about any of the Links in any of our books, why start now."

"Okay good." By the end of their conversation Link got up and shook his head. He took out his sword and stared at it strangely.

"Final blow, huh…" He said to himself. He charged at the monster at the front of the temple. Once it was knocked down he leaped in the air and stabbed the creature with his sword. He did a flip to get the sword out and proceeded to do the same to the second monster.

He smiled to himself. A bit creepy to do after just killing a monster, but he didn't seem to mind or care. Link was just proud of himself for being able to perform the new sword skill he learned.

With that aside he set the web blocking the way into the temple on fire. His two teenage stalkers followed him inside.

The temple smelled roughly of dust and burnt moss. Raven, who recognized the smell, minus the dust, had to be stopped by Serena from advancing ahead of Link.

Link used his slingshot to shoot down the bugs on the vines to the left of this room. He then jumped from that ledge and rolled into a totem pole, to which dropped a brightly colored rupee.

They waited until Link freed the she-monkey and went into the next room before emerging from the shadow cloaked rocks.

"Come on he's leaving." Raven said dragging Serena by the arm across the room. The temple has changed since he had seen it last but that just means that he'll have to go through it all over again.

The former hero of hyrule practically threw Serena on the vines above them. She scrambled to hold onto the slick vines. If he really tried he could have thrown her onto the ledge above.

"Woah slow down" Serena snagged her arm onto Raven's shoulder. "Why are you in such a hurry? You don't think you're going to reach the end before he does."

"I could try" Raven helped Serena get up from the vines and they headed to the next room.

As quietly as they did open the stone door, Link still noticed and turned around before lighting that last torch. Raven dove into the grasses while Serena sneaked behind another rock.

Link continued on over the raised wooden platform that had just appeared and entered the next room without much thought.

"phew." Serena sighed though they weren't that close to being caught she didn't like the tension. "I should have worn different clothes."

Serena rested against the stone wall while Raven walked around the room. He pulled himself up to the middle of the room.

"How did that chest get there?" Raven wondered out loud. He was referring to the large chest he was staring at several feet above. It was suspended by the strand of a spiders web.

Last time he remembered spiders didn't make webs that strong. Hmm looks like the monsters evolved a bit.

Even though he was sure the web would hold the pots and chests well he steered clear of their shadows.

"He missed this…" Raven said opening the chest in the left corner. It was the Forest Temple's Dungeon map. His blue eyes scanned the map taking note of every room and their location

"What are you doing?" Serena asked snatching the map out of his hands. She quickly stuffed it back into the chest careful in putting it the way it was.

"Just taking a quick look at it." He said over his back already starting to open the stone door. Link must have gone into the next room by now.

"Hey where are you-" Two sharp snaps was heard from behind the door and the voice they knew belonged to the shadow spoke a few words from behind it.

The stone door rumbled as it started to open. Serena froze, startled at the sound and panic of Link returning so soon. Raven on the other hand wasted no time. He had pulled the hesitant Serena down the ledge to hide against the wooden platform all in the moment of the opening temple door.

They heard a chest open. A pause.

"You can look at that later, keep moving." The Link's Shadowy companion said sternly.

"fine fine" He said putting it away.

Serena held her breath as Link walked across the platform. Raven just stared him down, his eyes unwavering. The monkey he freed earlier came into view. She jumped onto the single line of rope and swung upside-down beckoning to Link.

Link then swung over the the west side of the room using the monkey as a swing of some sort. Raven felt Serena flinch when Link landed on the ground.

It wasn't until Link and the she-monkey left through the stone door did she release her held breath.

"… now that was close." Raven said getting up. 'In this confounded area there is only a few places we can hide. We'll have to be careful.'

"So how are we going to follow him?" Serena asked. The couldn't use a monkey like he did.

"Do you still have the hook shot?" Serena pulled it out of her pocket.

They followed him through the temple. They had to be patient with it though. They couldn't follow him everywhere since some of the doors locked itself. They didn't miss too much. Link was just collecting monkeys.

Raven ran into some trouble with the red deku babas. Well not exactly trouble.

"They never did this before." Raven said calmly running/ walking away from from the severed deku head chasing him around the grass.

"Just hit it again it'll die." Serena said a few feet away searching through the grass for rupees.

Raven followed her advice and turned around to strike at the deku baba splitting it in half. He finished off the other respawned deku baba they went after Link. They walked in on him hitting his head against yet another totem pole.

"You'd think he'd get a concussion from all this head banging."

"pfft. Head banging." Serena laughed to herself. When Raven looked at her she merely said it was an inside joke.

They stayed by the door since this room didn't lead to any others. At least that's what Raven had told her. Having only looked at the map once he had already memorized the simpler forest temple. At least in his opinion it was simple.

Link got knocked over by a tile worm.

"hmm that looks like it hurt." Raven said. Link then got thrown around by a couple more tile worm.

"I'm not going over there…." Serena said eyeballing the tiles.

"how lucky, he landed on that platform." 'now he won't have to climb those time consuming vines to get to that chest.' Raven thought.

"strange what you call lucky." Serena got up. "Lets go. Don't want him walking in on us again."

They left and waited out of sight for Link to come out. He brought another monkey with him. Link went back through the temple to the place where he got the map. And left through the same door that almost got their cover blown.

The followed him quietly, slipping through the door after a few seconds. The monkeys' had spread across the stretched rope.

"Think we can get across the same way?" Raven asked as Link jumped from monkey to monkey across the divide.

Serena didn't answer she was even paler than before staring down into the white fog that hid the bottom.

Raven took that as a no. Even if the monkeys did let them across, he doubted Serena wanted to go that way, so he took out his hookshot.

"This won't carry us all the way…" He looked to the right toward the platforms on the other side. "But we can go that way."

Serena held onto him for dear life, even though it was unnecessary since they had a less chance of falling into the chasm, as Raven used the hookshot from platform to platform.

"oh look a monkey." Raven said pointing to the caged creature. A bulblin heard him and came foreword with its club. Raven dealt with it easily but since the shaking Serena advised him that Link would get it.

They couldn't go through the door so they climbed up to the opening on the side.

Link was battling some baboon with a boomerang. Whenever the baboon threw his boomerang at him he rolled into the totem he was on. Then the boomerang would hit him on it's return trip.

Link repeated this several times, whacking the baboon with his sword every time he fell down.

The baboon soon couldn't take it anymore and ran into one of the totems. A parasite fell out of the animal and shriveled into dust.

A confused baboon stood up. It suddenly froze and slowly looked behind him. He jumped apparently started by the armed Link. It leaped to the middle totem pole and left through the opening Raven and Serena were spectating through.

It nearly missed knocking Serena off. Then it got even more startled after seeing the also armed Raven-Link.

Link just stood there for a moment and noticed that it left it's boomerang. Before he could reach it, the boomerang sprung to life and introduced itself as the Fairy boomerang.

Raven could hear it's voice loud and clear, but Serena who was leaning closer to see why there was a mini whirlwind slipped off the edge of the rocks opening.

"Oh Sh-" She tumbled down into the room Raven just barely missing her outstretched hand.

Link turned slightly to see what that noise was but quickly turned his attention back to the fairy boomerang coming towards him. Link's shadow pulled itself from the ground and spoke the Link.

Serena, who decided to try and get the best out of her situation, sneaked closer to hear what they were saying. She hid behind one of the totem poles.

"We already found something good, so let's keep searching places we haven't looked yet."

"Alright but let me test this out first." Link responded taking out the Gale boomerang he had just acquired. He threw it around the room messing up the piles of fallen leaves and Serena's hair.

Raven chuckled at Serena's wind blown look. She casted him a glare and Raven only shrugged.

"You've had your practice, now how are we going to get out of here!" The shadow snapped from beneath him.

"Calm down Midna. I figure a way out." Link looked around the room. Raven ducked behind the rocks. Raven already saw his descendant's way out. The little wind machine above the door was obviously meant for something.

Though, from his view it's probably not that obvious looking. Raven-Link did have more experience with what to look for so he shouldn't be expecting too much.

The shadow, named Midna, sighed impatiently.

Link went back to the door and finally noticed the machine above it.

'Was that always there?' Link thought to himself. He then threw the gale boomerang at it a few times and each trip raised the wooden grid a little more until it finally freed the door.

Once Link was out the door Raven jumped from the opening and landed lightly on a patch of leaves.

"Should we follow him?" Raven asked.

"Yeah I don't think he'll be coming back like last time."

They resumed their stalking. Link went back the way they came and he also freed the Monkey they had left in the cage. Midna made another appearance and said something about freeing the rest of the monkeys.

"Hey can I use the hook shot this time?" Serena asked.

"Why?"

"I want to practice landing." She looked away. Raven just handed her the hookshot. It wasn't like they were going to need it for now. Link had already set the platforms so they can just walk across it.

They followed him into the familiar room where Raven saw the suspended blue chest. Link knocked that down along with some also suspended pots. It turns out that the compass and the map were in the same room.

"That hasn't happened before." Raven muttered to himself.

"You say something?"

"Nothing…" Raven looked back at the puzzled Link.

"That's a compass. It tells you where the hidden objects are in this place. " Midna spoke emerging from Link's shadow. Upon closer examination Raven could see that this Midna was some sort of twilight creature. Even though it was partially covered shadow the thing resting on her head was resonating some sort of ancient power.

"As long as you have that, you should be able to find where the captured monkeys are, right?" Midna continued before retreating back as Link's shadow.

Using the gale boomerang Link progressed farther through the temple, rescuing monkeys as he goes. Only Raven would know that because Serena got separated from them.

I happened after Link went to go get the boss key. Serena was going to find a better hiding place since her violet shirt stands out more than Raven's ocean blue. Link achieved the key faster than she thought and didn't have enough time to go to another hiding place.

Serena had no other option but to go through the stone door behind her and unfortunately that's where Link was headed as well. Raven didn't see her when they went through the pass and she wasn't seen in the next room either. She must have gone across the bridge to the other room.

Raven thought about going ahead to warn her but he was caught on the rotating platform bridge. He was now face to face with an armed bulblin. And since Serena still had the Hook shot, he would have to wait for Link to put the bridge back.

Both the Links finished them off with two blows. A vertical slash to knock them down and the final blow. Raven never did all these fancy moves before. He didn't need to but if his decedent was learning them, why shouldn't he. Besides, They took out their swords from their fallen victim with a backflip, it looked cool.

Serena on the other hand was going on ahead. She didn't know when Link would get here so she had to find a place to meet up with Raven. She couldn't get to the other side because of the great chasm so she hookshotted to her right to get to the far wind platform.

There was a bulblin below the patch of vines. She decided to leave that one there since she had only a few homemade arrows left.

'note to self, make Raven buy me some arrows.' she thought before using the hookshot to get to the top of the ledge.

Finding no place to hide she tried her luck in the next room. She went through the stone door.

There was a chest to her right but there was some sort of plant in the way, a deku like was it?. She took out Raven's hookshot. 'Would this latch onto chest?'

She shot it at the chest and was pleased that it did indeed hook onto the chest. Unfortunately the way it would pull her over would graze the side of the plant.

But Serena wouldn't know that until the hook shot pulled her over a minute later.

"GAH!" She yelped when her shoulder collided with the deku like. The massaged it gently before opening the chest.

It had a small key.

"Hmm, go ahead or stay here until I'm caught..." There really was no place for her to hide. She could stay in the water but Serena can't hold her breath for long. The few seconds she did before were as far as she could go.

"oh well." She pocketed the key. "I never learned how to swim anyway." She said aloud.

Using the hook shot she made her way back to the previous room.

'The bridge...' It was still in the position Link had left it. 'That must mean they are still in that room.' She looked to her left. 'Must be vines over there.'

She launched herself to the middle of the platform and simply walked over to the locked door and unlocked it.

This room felt particularly mustier than the other rooms. She coughed as she entered. A few tiles on the ground shifted in response. The half sheikah noticed.

'Great tile worms.'

Serena stepped carefully around the tiles she knew were tile worms. She stopped when she heard something above her. She looked up and was unable to see anything from her point of view.

She took a step back and regretted that in an instant. She stepped right onto a tile worm. It lunged out of the ground knocking the unsuspecting Serena into one of the weak wooden braces. The brace broke under 100 years of aging and the sudden impact.

Serena shook her head to clear it just in time for her to register the incoming pillar. She had no time to react. The broken wooden brace dropped on top of Seri's legs.

"Great… Just fricken wonderful!" Serena tried wiggling herself out from under the pillar. "UrGh-" She pushed against the wood with all her might, which wasn't much so it didn't budge.

She requipped a spear and tried to use it to lift the pillar. Serena couldn't reach the end of the spear so the method that could have even Serena to be able to lift the stone, failed to provide results.

'Great I'm going to be stuck here until Raven finds me.' She thought dropping her head down in shame. 'Or even worse, Link.' She requipped the spear away groaning.

Unable of being able to do anything, Serena drifted into a brief nap. Sleeping on the cold dusty ground with a pillar on top of your legs isn't exactly elements to a good night's sleep. So the heavy sleeper woke up to the sound of a sword colliding with stone.

Serena slowly opened her eyes. She could just make out a blade going underneath the pillar. Some armed person was trying the technique she attempted before.

The question is…

Raven? Or Link?

* * *

I'm sorry it took so long for me to upload this! And it's not even a long chapter too. Sorry!

…

you know who i like to listen to when writing this story?

Gavin Mikhail

you should listen to him.

the song Brave really sets the mood for my story ^^

here's a link (on youtube) - .com/watch?v=vn0s8b-9BU

I picture Raven/Link singing this song :P but it's not from his POV

I have a song I listen to when drawing them. But I'll post that later. XD

First time writing about the dungeons… first time for a LOZ fanfiction too… everything is a first since this is my second FF…

so how was it?

feedback please!

[edit] woops i looked back and found out that i skipped a part XD I just fixed that right now. I also found the correct word for a few things.


	10. An old Hiro

Chapter 10 -an old hero

… my internet played hooky with me the other so i couldn't do my Legend of Zelda research… so anyway i edited the last chapter a little. I left out something before and placed that in there.

go and check that out if you haven't already.

You know I realized that I put my character, Serena, through pain a lot in this story.

In this story is some personal peeves i encountered while playing this game. It adds interest XP

so anyway-

Where we last left our two Links!

* * *

'Why does it take him so long to climb a few vines?' Raven thought as he watched Link and his slow assent the vines he had climbed? He was hanging from his own and was actually pretty close to him. But in the dim lighting Link didn't notice. He had some difficulty getting here. Raven could have just stayed above and waited for Link, but he couldn't help but be curious at how well Link would do.

It did take a while for him to fight the spiders. That might be because of the dim lighting.

You couldn't really see anything down here. So why didn't he use the lantern? If he's having trouble seeing the enemy then make it so you can see them.

Among his impatience with Link, Raven though about how Serena was doing. She's probably doing all right. She has the glorious hookshot after all. Even though it didn't have the length of the long shot it is still the most useful tool Raven-Link has ever encountered. Next to the Orcarina of time. And the bow and arrow… And his sword and shield? That one should be a given.

'This is taking forever' He narrowed his eyes. He was forgetting the fact that during his own adventures it took forever also to climb the slick vines.

It was Link's own fault that he had to climb those vines . He had accidentally fallen through the obvious hole. At least he didn't completely waste that time he spent down there.

Link got rid of the Skulltula that were lurking around the bottom. These skulltula were less skull like but were a lot bigger than the ones he knew. There was a deku like that still remained because he failed to find the bombling. Though it is not a threat as long as you don't jump over it.

Raven quickly lost interest in watching the green clad hero and took in the rest of his surroundings. Well what he could see at least. He couldn't take out his own lantern because, one Serena still had it and two the other Link would have noticed.

There were two other holes that were covered by the strong skulltula webs. One of them would lead right down to where the monkey was caged. The other… would lead to 15 more minutes of waiting for a certain greenly dressed to be hero to get up the freakin-!

Raven let out a breath when Link finally reached the top of the vines. When Link drops down to free the monkey he'll make his leave.

He waited for a while. Link was heard to be battling another skulltula. Raven counted the seconds it took for him to defeat it. 'wow that's 5 seconds cut from the last spider' He sure learns fast. Then again, the last on was in the dark, so the improvement really shouldn't count. Link's feet appeared on a web. Raven gritted his teeth.

'no… don't-'

Too late. Link set fire to the web and dropped right down… into the deck like waiting for him below. Raven smacked his forehead, his eye twitching. Why couldn't Link take care of that plant when he was down there. Why? What makes this worse is that he'll have to climb all the way back up these vines. Raven put his free had over his face, letting out a soft growl.

"Oh great Faore…" Raven mumbled in desperation, not caring if Link heard him or not.

After a few more painful minutes Link finally freed the caged monkey. Raven-Link got out of the room first to get to the other side the wooden bridge.

He planned on hiding underneath the platform until Link turned it around. Raven was about to climb down when something dark and out of place caught his eye.

The lock was on the ground.

Or more accurately the unlocked lock, chains and all was on the ground. Raven glanced behind him. Link wasn't there yet. Serena was most definitely behind this door. He wasn't sure why she would go ahead when she advised him not to.

The unlocked door was obvious to the cautious and attentive eyes of Raven-Link. But he only saw it when he came to the end of platform. Would Link notice that it was unlocked? He looked behind him once more.

Still not here.

For once he was glad that climbing forest vines took so long. He opened the door and

sneezed.

"Goddesses, it is dust here." He coughed a little more before proceeding through the tiled room. He noted how certain tiles shifted as he walked near it.

'tile worms.' He thought avoiding the shifting tiles. There was one blocking the way foreword.

"huh." Raven took out the dagger he practiced with and dropped it on the tile. The tile work mistook it as a foot step and lunged out. Raven in that instant slashed the exposed worm in half. The worm shrivels and disappears in dust taking it's tile with it. There was a little hole left where the worm hid.

"oh well, one missing tile wouldn't hurt." Raven-Link walked into the little dark tunnel. He took out the lantern Raven lost his footing and slipped into a ditch.

'That's strange' Raven looked around. 'There would usually be some kind of monster here.' He thought disappointedly.

He took one more step before reaching for his blade to meet the one waiting behind him.

"Did you hear that?" Link asked his shadow. His pointed ear twitched. His Hylian ears weren't pointed for nothing. At least that's what people say. The ears of the Hylian were said to hear the messages of the gods.

Link looked behind him.

"Hear what?" Midna replied not even bothering on coming out from his shadow. She sounded oh so bored with this development.

"…Nothing" Link opened the stone door to the next room. He shook his head when he heard the sound of clashing metal once again.

'All this time in here must be doing something to my head. Now I'm hearing things'

The monkey he had rescued jumped to an empty spot on, what's that mushrooms? It was some sort of fungus.

Midna came out of his shadow.

"Looks like we need two more." She reasoned with the two remaining empty slots. "Well, we can't go any further without Their help. Ah well.. Let's Help the rest of them!" Like she helped rescue them. Link threw the gale boomerang to turn the platforms so he could reach the other side.

Link found that he could use the boomerang instead of my sling shot to take care of those spiders on the vines, to which Midna informed him that they were called walltulas. That was good since he didn't want to waste rupees on ammo.

. Link looks up at the bunches of vines he'll have to climb. He looked slightly annoyed but started to climb it nonetheless. Upon reaching the other room Link took care of the baba serpents then threw a bombling into the deku like. He hopped onto the exposed plot of land and reached the chest.

But when he opened it.

"Hey what gives!" His shadow cried out from underneath him. "There's nothing in here!"

"Maybe someone got here before I did." Link said going back to destroy the boulder with a nearby bombling.

It didn't both him much. It's not like he needed anything in there

Right?

"They why was the deku like still there?" Midna questioned.

"Maybe it respawned?" A lot of monsters seemingly come back after a while. Though he knew that deku likes don't respawn very quickly.

He put the matter of the empty chest aside and blew up the boulder it probably had a rupee. After killing two more baba serpents he freed the monkey behind the boulder.

"One more?" Link said somewhat confused. It must be in the locked room but where's the key for that? He took a surveying look around the room. Then consulted his map finding nothing new. Link scratched his head.

"Maybe I missed something…"

"ARGH!" Raven fell back once more narrowly missing his attackers blade. He and his older opponent were constantly

This person was amazing. He pulled moves Raven had never seen before.

A powerful blow when being pulled from his sheath. Raven knew he couldn't defend so he dodged at the last second.

An arial attack aimed for his head. He didn't see that one coming. Good thing only the flat of the blade hit him.

A downthrust attack? That one Raven was just surprised to see. He hadn't used that one since he returned the kokiri sword.

Though something was off, or rather strange to say the least.

The wild golden haired warrior was holding his right arm in a protective manner. In defense. It was as if he was holding a shield. He had even attacked him with it, ramming his arm into Raven's chest following with a blow to his back. Raven dubbed it the back slash. Then again Raven was close to doing the same thing with his right arm.

The metal of their swords made a sharp scratching noise. The red eyed swordsman pressed his sword downward testing the strength and stability of Raven's stance. Neither of their swords showed a scratch.

'Try as you might but is seems that our swords are made from the same material.'

Their swords met once again. Despite the trouble the crimson eyed gave him- Raven smirked- He was enjoying himself. Raven-Link got back into a defensive position as a feint.

He charged.

He hadn't had a match like this since Ganon and Majora, both which battles he couldn't enjoy because of the threatening matter of the world possibly ending. His opponent charged as well holding his sword in front of him. The Dash Attack. Raven saw this once. He had attempted to learn it but quickly found that it is near impossible to stop running with out ramming yourself into-

"No way" Those two words escaped his lips as he dodged the attack. He had stopped just before running into the side of their confined battle area.

'Now what is he doing?' Raven wondered as his attacker held back his sword. He suddenly jumped and brought his sword down wildly. He was light on his feet which was startling for his size. Raven guarded against it well and the warrior seemed a little surprised.

That's when Raven tried the back slash his opponent did before. He shoved him with his right arm and rolled to his side. He was at mid-way to a upward strike before he heard a familiar voice behind him.

"Hiro stop!" The beaded half hylian yelled before sliding down from the dark tunnel Raven had came from earlier.

'hero?'

Raven turned his attention back to his opponent and froze. The swordsman had switched his sword over to his right hand while Raven rolled behind him. His double edge sword was inches from his face.

'Of course, he would know how to counter it.'

The man Serena called Hiro quickly sheathed his sword and approached Serena.

"You know him?"

"uh.." Serena shifted her weight to her other leg. "sorta… He save me? kinda."

"Saved you? From what?" Raven asked curiously. Serena hung her head when she responded in a sigh.

"I'd rather not say…" He put his had on her head and she side glanced at his partially bandaged face. "I just met him a while ago. He doesn't talk much."

"I noticed…" His formidable opponent hasn't uttered a word since the moment their blades met. "So when did he tell you his name?" Raven started up the vines dodging the incoming walltulas well.

"He didn't." Serena responded. She used the hookshot as a short cut to the top of the vines. "I named him." She still had that awkward irresponsible looking smile on her face.

"And why did you name him Hero?" At the sound of his makeshift name Hiro jumped off the sides of the wall to their side. "And why is he following us?" He added once they left to go back to stalking to find that they have a stalker of their own.

"I don't know but it seemed to fit. By the way it's spelled with an I." She shrugged. "And for the second question I don't know. Maybe he's lost or something."

Hiro looked at the monkey in the cage. It looked like he wanted to open it. He probably could force it open saying that he was as strong as he fights. Serena looked pleadingly at Raven. If he was to guess what she was thinking, it would have been along the linesIf he was to guess what she was thinking, it would have been along the lines "can we keep him?"

He rolled his eyes. Serena narrowed hers in a reluctant defeat.

The familiar sound of a stone door rolling open caught their attention followed by a sneeze. The slightly older blond teenager just entered the room. He walked right onto a tile monster and got launched into the air. A mocking laughter came from beneath him. Link tried shushing his shadow companion but Midna did not cease her sound of amusement.

"It's just that" She managed between her breaths. "After going through this whole temple, you- you still." She couldn't stop herself. If she wasn't in Link's shadow she would have been rolling on the floor, laughing her little imp head off.

Link pulled out the gale boomerang and threw it at the direction of the tile monster. It uprooted the troublesome worm as well as the tiles in the boomerangs path. He hacked at squirming worm with the frustration he had developed while going through this entire temple and not being able to deal with these paracites.

It wasn't like Raven's cut, clean and slick. It was a bunch of random strikes dealt to any part of the struggling worm's body. It finally disappeared after a few more hits. Link smirked and looked at his shadow in a way that gives off the impression of saying "how's that."

Midna stayed quiet as Link blew away the tile worms. He didn't notice the one Raven took care of. Then again how could he. Link was busy tearing up the remaining tiles in case there were tile worms underneath it. They waited until he disappeared into the tunnel before making an exit. Serena and Raven used the hook shot to get to the other side and somehow Hiro was in the next room before they even opened the door.

"There you go little guy." Link said opening the gate with his Gale boomerang. The monkey was a little frightened from the strong gusts of wind so Link coaxed it to go out and return to its friends. He watched leave through one of the small forest temples crevasses. "That should be all of them. What should I do now?"

"Just go to the last room. The one with the huge chasm and monkeys on fungus." Midna replied from his shadow sounding annoyed. "The place where you almost fell off and i had to save you"

"Alright I know." Link said getting down. "No need to get into detail."

Midna was still angry with good reason. She had to use a lot of her energy to force her arm to the light world. Not to mention Link was heavy. Him squirming around didn't help either. Though how could he not panic. The 100 year old wood broke from underneath him and he experienced 3 seconds of freefall. Midna had teased him and said it was his own fault for weighing so much.

It was actually Serena's fault. She weakened the wood with hits from Raven's hook shot. She was practicing launching and landing from different distances. With her aim she hit the same spot every time.

And with Link's luck he stepped on it.

Link made his way back. He still didn't know how this door came unlocked, but that wasn't his problem. All that mattered was that it was open.

He jumped onto the largest monkey swing he had ever encountered. The long line of primates showed no signs of stress from swinging Link to the other side. He landed right before the giant door leading to what one would call the boss. It immense stature was demeaning. Anyone normal would have though twice about approaching the door let alone opening and entering. Such as what Link just did as soon as he landed on the ground.

It was quiet for the time being. Link walked further into the large room, taking in his surroundings. Two pairs or eyes watched.

The purple set stared at him with no such interest, while the blue set observed his every move. He wasn't so sure of, for the lack of a better term, heir as hyrule's hero.

Then there was a single observing red eye that belonged to the one named Hiro. The single eye was watching the small body of purple water below him. He looked to be in his early twenties. Maybe even 19. Though there was this questioning air around him, like he didn't even know himself.

Link was now at the foot of the poisonous water. Both of the Links felt it coming. Hiro didn't show any emotion as the so called boss of the temple sprung out of the water.

_How deep was that water anyway?_ Serena thought. You couldn't see anything in the murky water the Twilit Parasite came out of.

The hero clad in green made quick work of those two oversized Deku babas. Only getting hit once from when a head lunged at him.

_That what quick _They thought too soon.

The central head them emerges from the pool, removing the bombling Link used to take out the baba heads. With nothing to hit the monster with, what was he supposed to do now? Link dodged their lunges unsure of what to do. The gale boomerang did nothing on it's own. So now what? After a few more dodged hits a familiar primate cried out. They all looked, except for Hiro, at the baboon. It turned around, and showed a bombling in it's fist.

It then proceeded to swing back and forth the room. Link used those bomblings to hit the middle head. Once hit the plant would fall to the ground and expose it's weak point, and eye. After a few more explosions and swings of his sword, the boss was defeated. The plant cried out in agony, swinging it's head wildly before withering.

Silence for a moment.

Then the former monster dissipated into small dark fragments. The twilight shards compressed themselves into an object of some sort. Whatever it was, it reeked of an ancient magic.

"Eee hee hee! Good job." Midna came out from Link's shadow. "That's. . . what I was looking for. That's a Fused Shadow." She took the compressed twilight magic with her strange orange arm coming from her hair. "It's what the light spirit called dark power. . ."

"Dark.. dark power?"

"Don't you remember what the spirit said? About how you had to match the power of the king of shadows?" Link did remember. He was just surprised at the strange dark object he had in his hands moments ago.

"Could it really be so easy? Is this all there to it? Eee hee hee!" Could it? Did all he have to do is collect these fused shadows? "There's a total of three Fused Shadows. I think the other light spirits have the rest. . ."

"Wait a minute. What exactly are the Fused Shadows?" Could he really trust such a thing?

"If you want to know... Well, maybe I'll tell you if you found the other two. I guess you'd better do your best to find the. huh?" She laughed again and put away the fused shadow. "So let's not waste any more time here when we could be looking for the other two..."

She made a portal of some sort and beckoned for Link to come.

"I'll get you out of here. So hurry up, if you're done here." Link stepped into the portal, having nothing else to do in this room. He was transported out and away from the temple.

Another moment of silence took over the room.

"Well now that that's over..." Serena stood up and stretched having been sitting the entire boss fight. "Are we going to have to back track to the beginning of the temple?"

"Don't worry." Raven took hold of Serena and Hiro. "I got that covered." And with that he casted Farore's wind to the first room of the dungeon. He let go and let Serena wobble to the door.

"Very cool. A warping spell." She finally said still trying to clear her head. "What's that spell called? And where did you get it?" She was obviously going to go write this in her book.

"It's called Farore's wind. And I got it from one of the great fairies."

"There's more than one?" They exited the dungeon and started to wander the forest.

"Is there only one here?" Serena nodded. "huh... I remember there being..." He took a moment to count. Does he count the ones in Termina? "There are... Six in my Hyrule and five in Termina. I used to visit one in particular a lot, even after my adventure ended." Raven said a bit saddened.

"Who said your adventure was over?"

"What?"

"Where did Link go?" Serena thought aloud.

"Hey, stop ignoring me." Raven sighed. He rushed to his new partners side. Hiro disappeared from the scene unnoticed.

They stumbled upon the spirit spring where Link and Faron were having a conversation. Serena didn't pay attention to the scene. She couldn't hear most of what they were saying. Raven explained to her while Midna was talking to Link. They were headed to Kakariko village now. The spirit told him that he would find "the ones he seeks" Which he believes is to me the stolen children.

They followed Link out of the forest. He walked slowly once he was out of the trees cover. Yes, the wide vast fields were a sight compared to what he was used to. So much open air. It wasn't too hard to chase him around the fields. Both groups had no idea where Kakariko village was. So they wandered around.

Midna grew impatient and told him to just ask for directions. But with no one else in the fields that left Raven and Serena. Link chased after them a few times when they couldn't avoid him completely. Link was confused at why they ran. He didn't get a very good look at them so he resumed searching for the village. Serena and Raven finally caught up to him after Link got directions from the postman.

"Great another black wall of twilight." Serena gasped. They would have to wait for it to disappear again. Raven doubled over when Link transformed into his wolf form on the other side, while Serena was pretending not to notice.

"Serena." Raven grabbed Serena's shoulder. "That guy from before, Hiro. how do you know if we can trust him?"

"What do you mean?"

"We don't really know much about him, do we."

"What's to know? Hiro is just some warrior."

"He's an experienced swordsman. I don't even know if I can hold him if he turns against us." Raven looked around. "By the way did you see where he went?"

"No idea, but he can take care of himself." She folded her arms behind her head. "Besides, if he didn't like us then he would have finished you off in the temple and left me under the pillar." Serena didn't know why but the mystery about him seemed to expand to more than just them. Like Hiro didn't know himself

"That may be but we still have to be careful of him." Raven said warily. He now stood at the foot of the wall of twilight. It gave him a haunting feeling. Though it was strange. He felt like he could actually walk though the wall despite it's clear stature. He couldn't feel it being there to stop him.

A bizarre feeling. But that didn't stop him from trying.

and by trying I mean jumping right into the wall of twilight. And leaving Serena to wonder what happened.

* * *

:3 don't you just hate climbing vines? It takes the Links so long to get up that stupid mesh of vegetation! That's why i was SOOOO glad when i got the hookshot & clawshot.

Also, I wanted to ask you guys something

Would you like the words to be more compact? Like reading a book online? Or how I'm writing it now, spaced out.

Since you guys are the one reading I'd like to know which one you like.

For me It's having them spaced out so it's easier to read. That's why it's written like this XP

Oh yeah and do you think i should rewrite the first 4 chapters? or join them all together?

The zelda we never played:

heh heh I was doing some LOZ research. i though it was interesting... UNICORN FOUNTAIN! XD

-edit-

my god It's about time I posted this. I put it exactly how i had it a month ago.

MY appologies for not updating sooner. I've been busy with stuff and just upright did not feel like writing anything

oh btw I'm going to be rewriting this story XD I have a directive for it and have to build up to it.


End file.
